


if it snows

by soulbinder



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Pining, Realization, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, don't be deceived this is a jinson fic, jinson are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbinder/pseuds/soulbinder
Summary: “Jinyoung-hyung, the fourth guy who would walk past our table would be your ‘the one’."Jinyoung didn't believe it at first but all the signs led to him. The fourth guy. He indeed was the one.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hyung, do you believe in signs?”

Jinyoung is in a café with his friends when he encounters the question. Bambam and Yugyeom are having a heated discussion about it which Jinyoung doesn’t pay attention to. He is busy actually studying for their upcoming midterms. It was the real reason why they gathered in the first place, but group studies, unfortunately, aren’t really spent “studying”. That is unless you have responsible friends, but in Jinyoung’s case, he is trying his best to focus and ignore the noisy people he calls “friends”. He is going to do exactly that to the question but Bambam is persistent and asks again, forcing him to answer.

“What signs?” Jinyoung immediately regrets saying. He should have just gone with a simple yes or no so that their conversation could have ended quickly.

“You know, those things that kinda tell or warn you about your fate,” Bambam explains. Jinyoung scoffs. _If only Bambam is like this with things that actually matter like his lessons._ “For example, if it starts snowing today, then Yugyeom might fail his exam later”

“Yah!” The boy mentioned shouts, hitting his best friend’s back. “Don’t make me hate snow! If I actually fail I’ll kill you.”

Bambam tries to dodge the younger’s fervent attacks. “Gyeomie, it’s very sunny outside. It doesn’t even look like it’s winter already!”

“Actually, I heard from the news that it will indeed start snowing today.” Jinyoung interrupts and grins sadistically knowing Yugyeom will continue throwing punches at his friend. “You better study, Gyeom-ah.”

Yugyeom continues whining and bickering with Bambam while Youngjae finds the whole thing amusing as his boisterous laugh resonates throughout the entire café.

“So hyung, do you believe in it?” Bambam asks once again when his friend’s fury dies down a little.

Jinyoung shrugs, eyes still focused on his books. “I don’t know, but I would love to see Yugyeom fail.” The latter glares at his hyung who only continues scribbling some notes.

Jinyoung actually do sometimes believe in things which involve his luck. He has passed chain letters in fear of its consequences coming true. He also reads a lot of messages inside fortune cookies because some of them actually happened, although sometimes he thinks that those are just pure coincidence. “Why are you so adamant about that anyway?” Jinyoung queries.

“Bambam said you could use it to find the love of your life.” It was Youngjae who replied. Jinyoung stares down at Bambam and the younger sheepishly grins.

Bambam huffed. “Fine, how about we try it?” He looks around the café scanning the area with his hawk-like eyes and turns back to Jinyoung. “Jinyoung-hyung, give me a number from one to ten.” When the older doesn’t reply, he redirects the question to Youngjae. “Youngjae-hyung, give me a number from one to ten.”

Youngjae purses his lips, actually thinking for a bit, eyeing Bambam to somehow get a clue of what the younger is up to. “Four,” he picks randomly. “Now, what?”

“Okay,” Bambam says signaling the others to lean closer to the table. He spoke quietly. “Jinyoung-hyung, the fourth guy who would walk past our table would be your _‘the one’_.”

Jinyoung just rolls his eyes and resumes with trying to jam his head with information he’s not sure if he even needs. The other three continue their chats while _subtly_ glancing at the door occasionally.

Their table is in between the entrance of the café and the counter so newcomers who will buy coffee would definitely walk past their table. They are all minding their business once again — Bambam and Youngjae chatting about each other’s pets; Yugyeom now actually studying because he doesn’t want to take chances; and Jinyoung still having a hard time with Calculus — when suddenly the chime rings signaling a customer. They all whipped their heads to the direction of the door including Jinyoung who is not actually sure why he did so. He doesn’t want to admit that he is also curious about who the fourth guy might be and who the others that came before are.

The guy who enters is probably intimidated by the sudden attention he gains as he bows his head down shyly. The group of friends realizes their mistake and diverts their attention, but are still waiting and watching in their peripheral vision if the newcomer would pass their table.

“One.” Bambam counts. Jinyoung steals a glance at the first boy. He’s wearing the distinct yellow uniform of students from SOPA high school. Jinyoung guesses he is probably five to six years older than the kid. He is thin and still has braces, but he is cute and baby-like. If his dongsaengs look adorable like the boy does, Jinyoung will probably hate them less, and he won’t probably have the urge to murder them every damn time. Jinyoung is glad Youngjae did not choose one because he would definitely not date a minor.

He is glad Youngjae didn’t pick two either.

The next guy enters and passes their table almost after the first one did. This man is much older, probably in his late 40’s. He is tall and is wearing a turtleneck shirt along with sunglasses. He looks like he owns a company or something, but Jinyoung isn’t looking for a sugar daddy at the moment, thank you very much. “Two.” Jinyoung’s friends laugh at their hyung’s scrunched face.

“Three,” Bambam says as another guy walks past their table again, his face catching Jinyoung’s attention. Jinyoung recognizes him. The guy studies in the same university, a senior. Jinyoung remembers seeing their senior friend, Jaebeom, having a conversation with him before and he belatedly realizes that this guy is in a band. He is the bass player Jinyoung found cute before. He might actually consider dating him. Unfortunately, he’s the third and as he passes their table, he sits at the one across theirs planting a kiss on the lips of a blond guy with glasses waiting for him.

“Hyung, you ready?” Youngjae asks him, grinning widely, “The next guy would be your soulmate.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes although he somehow hopes whoever _he_ may be should somehow be of his expectations.

The chime rings. Bambam warns them only to take a look once he/she has passed their table for the element of surprise. From his peripheral view, Jinyoung can tell it’s definitely a “he”. They hear footsteps coming closer and then a voice, “The hell are you guys doing?”

The owner of the voice is Jackson Wang, Jinyoung’s best friend who is also a part of their group study. He was gone because he lost rock-paper-scissors and was forced to be the one to order for all of them. He walks towards their table holding a tray full of cups, but Jackson is not the guy they are waiting for.

“Aish, Jackson-hyung, get out of there! Sit down!” Yugyeom yells in frustration pulling down the hem of Jackson’s shirt so that their view would not be obstructed.

Jackson distributes their respective orders before sitting down. “Your Americano, sir.” He says to Jinyoung who muttered a quick “thanks” still anticipating the arrival of a certain someone. Jackson notices this and asks once again. “What the hell is going on? What did I mi—?”

“Four,” Bambam says, interrupting and ignoring Jackson’s questions. The latter follows his friends’ line of sight and his eyes landed on the side profile of a handsome guy walking toward the counter.

“Holy fuck, who is that?!” Bambam exclaims in a hushed voice as he turns back to their table. “Jinyoung-hyung, you got lucky.”

Jackson shifts his gaze from him to Jinyoung who is still staring at the handsome man. “That was Mark-hyung. A senior.” Jackson answers, looking back to his friends. “I know him. He’s a close friend of Jaebeom-hyung too.”

“You know him?!” Bambam shouts and points accusingly to Jackson, gaining annoyed looks and glares from the other customers who were so done with the amount of ruckus they have caused.  “Hyung, how come you didn’t introduce me?” Bambam continues complaining to his older friend.

“Oh, it is Mark-hyung,” Yugyeom says, squinting to have a better look of the stranger. “I know him too. Jaebeom-hyung introduced him to me. He’s the one I told you about, Bam. The handsome hyung from LA.” Yugyeom tells Bambam, who in return glares at him.

“You didn’t tell me he was that handsome! You could’ve introduced me as well! I really do hope it snows.” Bambam protests and once again, the youngest two continued bickering.

Jackson, on the other hand, is still a lost and clueless puppy caught up in the situation. “Why do you want for it to snow? What’s up with Mark-hyung? What the fuck happened while I was gone?” he asks.

Jinyoung did not mind them all. It was like the noise of Bambam and Yugyeom’s bickering, Jackson’s unending questions and pleads, and Youngjae’s raucous laughter somehow all dissipated. He is still holding his pen but his notes were long forgotten. Jinyoung is just focused on the handsome guy. The _fourth_ guy. _Mark._ His name registers to Jinyoung’s brain. Jinyoung only averts his eyes when Mark turns around after he finished ordering. He was with the other seniors, the third guy, and his companions, who are occupying the table across theirs. Mark was making his way to the table when he caught sight of Jackson waving him over and also spotting Yugyeom who greets him with a wide grin. Jinyoung doesn’t know why his heart started beating quickly.

“Jackson, Yugyeom,” he greets giving the two of them side hugs. He stands beside Yugyeom who is seated across Jinyoung. The latter tries his best not to stare too much. Mark shoots a polite smile to the other occupants of the table. “Jaebeom’s absent, huh?” he says, probably noticing that the group of six is missing a member.

“We invited him but he refused. We hardly see him anymore, hyung.” Jackson replies, pouting and acting all cutesy with the older.

Mark chuckles. Jinyoung finds the sound adorable. _His laugh is as cute as him._ “He’s been very busy these days, but I’m sure he’ll catch up soon.”

Silence only temporarily envelops them as Jackson speaks up once again after being kicked in the shin by Bambam from under the table. “Oh, by the way, Mark-hyung, these are our friends Bambam, Youngjae, and Jinyoung.” Jackson introduces one by one. “Guys, this is Mark-hyung. I already told you about him.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Mark says shooting them a charming smile. Jinyoung once again averts his eyes when Mark’s gaze lands on him.

They continued chatting for a while after exchanging pleasantries. It was mostly Bambam who asked tons of questions, but Mark gladly entertained them if either Jackson or Yugyeom doesn’t answer for him. Jinyoung finds out that he is a Business Administration major. Jackson teases him about being a CEO in the future and Yugyeom follows bragging about Mark being a rich kid from LA. Mark shakes his head, shy after his social status is revealed by his friends. Jinyoung also learns that he is of Chinese descent. He occasionally uses Mandarin to chat with Jackson. Sometimes, they even mix Korean, English, and Mandarin in their conversations.

Jinyoung doesn’t say much after meeting Mark. He just watches the older in admiration. Bambam’s words come back upon his mind. Mark Tuan is too perfect to be real and if he really is Jinyoung’s soulmate, then the younger was right, he surely got lucky.

Mark leaves a few minutes later after his name and order was called out by the barista. “Oh, that’s my cue. I gotta go, guys. We still have a project to finish. My groupmates would probably be mad at me if I stay any longer.” He tells them pointing to the table occupied by the other seniors. Jinyoung briefly glances to where the elder points and when his stare lands back on Mark, his heart skipped a bit when their eyes meet. “It was nice meeting you.” He says to his new acquaintances. “I’ll see you guys around.” With that, Mark walks back to the counter to get his order and joins the table across theirs. Jinyoung continues watching him.

“Jinyoung-hyung, I thought you didn’t believe in this. Why are you staring at Mark-hyung? It’s creepy.” The sudden mention of his name snaps Jinyoung out of his daze. He returns to his books and notes after sending Bambam a harsh glare. Jinyoung tries to go back to studying, but his focus now seems to be gone after being distracted by a certain handsome man.

After their supposed study session at the café, the group returns back to the campus. Yugyeom rushes to his class in hopes of doing a last minute review for his exam or resorting to praying to all kinds of gods just for him to pass. Youngjae and Bambam don’t have classes for the rest of the day, so they decided to hang out at the latter’s dorm. Jinyoung is with Jackson on their way to their respective classes. They were talking about some strict professor when Jackson asks.

“So, Mark-hyung, huh?” Jackson glances at him.

Jinyoung shakes his head in denial. “That’s just some bullshit Bambam said,” Jinyoung replies albeit hoping it would somehow work out for him. “I just met him and I probably don’t have the chance.”

“Well, I think you do,” Jackson tells him sounding sincere, however, there is something else present in his tone. “Mark-hyung is a great guy. He’s handsome, kind, smart, rich, and I heard he’s very much single too.”

Jinyoung smiles at his friend who stops in front of his lecture room. “We’ll see.”

Jackson bids his best friend goodbye and winks which made the latter roll his eyes. Jinyoung makes his way to his class and clears his mind ready to absorb new information from his classes. Hours passed by rather quickly since Jinyoung actually enjoyed some of the lessons. His classes were soon finished, and he starts heading back to his shared dorm with Jackson. When he steps out of the building, a cold bit of white hits his nose. _It’s snowing._ He then remembers Yugyeom and as if on cue, his phone buzzes. Yugyeom messaged their group chat.

 

**_I think the only thing I got right in the exam was my name._ **

**_Oh, it’s snowing._ **

**_BAMBAM YOU JERK!_ **

**_I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!_ **

****

It did really happen. Jinyoung looks up from his phone and Mark suddenly comes into his view. The elder’s blonde hair is now full of white because of the snow. Mark catches him staring and waves at him, sending along a smile that shows of his adorable canines. Jinyoung waves back.

 

_We’ll see._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first GOT7 fic. Forgive me for the mistakes there are. By the way, did you catch cameos of other JYP artists? The first guy was Jeongin of Stray Kids (he had his braces removed already though). The second was JYP himself and the third guy was DAY6's Young K (with the blonde guy with glasses a.k.a. Jae). Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. I would try and make the upcoming chapters better and update real soon!! Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung tags along with Bambam and Yugyeom to have lunch out a few days later. Bambam invites him hoping that in a way, Jinyoung could stop Yugyeom from killing him. In Jinyoung’s opinion, it was a very wrong move. Yugyeom already received his exams results and he indeed failed. Bambam is still alive for now, but Jinyoung is unsure if the younger’s wallet will be too. Yugyeom was so angry with his best friend so Bambam, in hopes of being forgiven, decided to treat the youngest lunch at a rather expensive restaurant Jinyoung sadistically suggested. It didn’t help that Yugyeom ordered a lot, probably planning on drilling a hole on Bambam’s wallet.

“I told you that you better study,” Jinyoung tells his youngest friend, who is still moping around and shooting daggers at Bambam.

Yugeyom redirects his glare to the older. He was about to protest but he instead lets out a frustrated sigh. “I really hope it all works out for you and Mark-hyung.” Yugyeom says, ignoring the previous subject. “You’re both very special to me and if failing means you’ll get your happily ever after, then I guess it’s worth it. That’s how kind of a dongsaeng I am, hyung!”

Jinyoung looks at him incredulously, astounded that the brat shamelessly passed the blame onto him. “Your grades do not have any bearing on my love life, Kim Yugyeom. Your failing grade only affects yourself. You should be more concerned about that and not about my love life.” Jinyoung catches Yugyeom rolling his eyes but opts not to comment on it. “Besides, Mark-ssi and I just met and I don’t think we’ll see each other again. That thing that happened in the café, that’s just plain coincidence.” Jinyoung shrugs and continues eating his overpriced steak.

Bambam frowns. He really wants to believe that his hyung would be led to the love of his life, who is apparently Mark, but Jinyoung is already backing out. He and Yugyeom exchange glances, temporarily forgetting that they were almost about to commit a crime against each other a while ago.

“I know you guys mean well.” Jinyoung continues when he noticed the grimaces on his friends’ faces. “But I don’t really think it would work out so—”

“How about another try, hyung?” Bambam interrupts, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. “Nothing’s wrong with that, right?” Jinyoung opens his mouth to reprimand the younger, but Bambam continues. “Just one more, hyung. It’s just for fun.” Bambam then looks at him with pleading eyes. Jinyoung shifts his gaze to Yugyeom who has the same expression. They very much know that what they are doing would have no effects on Jinyoung at all, but they didn’t stop. However, they drive Jinyoung crazy since he had learned that the two will not cease unless they get what they want.

Tired and annoyed, Jinyoung rolls his eyes and huffs a defeated sigh. He hasn’t uttered a single word yet but Bambam and Yugyeom already cheer triumphantly. Jinyoung wonders once again why he became friends with the two and how he hasn’t murdered them yet.

“Okay,” Bambam claps his hands loudly, startling Yugyeom in the process. “Jinyoung-hyung, you said you probably won’t meet Mark-hyung again, right? Well, if you meet again and he actually knows you,”

“If he knows your full name,” Yugyeom supplies. Jinyoung raises his eyebrows at him.

“Yeah, and if he calls you that, then you should reconsider because he might actually be your soulmate.” Bambam continues and winks at the older after his speech.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes for the nth time. What he should reconsider is his friendship with the two brats. “Why would he even call me by my full name?” He asks them.

Yugyeom and Bambam exchange looks once again and both shrug. Jinyoung liked it better when they were arguing earlier. Just an hour ago, they were at each other’s throat but now, they’re teaming up against their much-beloved hyung. “We don’t know,” Yugyeom replies nonchalantly and Jinyoung suppresses the urge to punch the grin off his face.

“If it’s meant to happen then it’s gonna happen,” Bambam adds and high fives his best friend.

Jinyoung decides he’ll call Jackson later to help him hide the bodies if he ever ends up murdering two exceedingly annoying freshmen.

 

\--

 

Jinyoung’s class starts at 10 am, but he woke up earlier, so he is already making his way to the lecture hall to prepare for his class and to not be late in case any mishap happens on the way. It has happened to him before.

There was a day when he became late because he had a paper to submit, but his printer suddenly malfunctioned. Jinyoung ran to his class that time, doing his best in avoiding the other students and some faculty who scowled at him. Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on his side that day, as he fell on his ass when he bumped into a student who was also running late for his class. That was not the worst part though, a sudden gust of wind blew and Jinyoung’s paper, which he had been holding, came flying. Jinyoung quickly stood up, not minding the searing pain on his butt, and rushed to catch his paper. Fortuitously, the guy Jinyoung bumped into was agile and he was able to catch the paper quickly. He handed the paper to Jinyoung who bowed and muttered endless  _thank you's_  before rushing to his classroom once again. Jinyoung was 15 minutes late and their professor glared at him all throughout the class, but at least he was able to pass his paper and meet his best friend, Jackson, who spent a whole day looking for Jinyoung just so he could properly apologize for crashing onto him.

Jinyoung chuckles at the memory. Now, he has learned his lesson. Their professor for his current class always arrives 10 minutes earlier and is very strict when it comes to latecomers. This professor is so frightening that Jinyoung shudders every time his name is mentioned.

“Park Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung snaps out of his thoughts hearing someone calling his name when the song he was listening to ends. He removes his right ear pod and looks around, but there’s no familiar face in the crowd. He thinks he might just be hearing things. He then remembers his conversation with Bambam the day before. The thought of Mark came over his mind. Jinyoung wonders if he would see him again.

Jinyoung is about to put back his ear pod when he hears his name once again, this time, the voice is near and clear. His name was spoken softly. “Jinyoung?” He also feels the presence of another individual standing in front of him stopping him from his tracks. Jinyoung looks at the owner of the voice and there _he_ was. Mark Tuan is in front of him with his signature grin that shows off his canines.

“Jinyoung, right? Park Jinyoung?” Mark speaks up. Jinyoung, who didn’t realize he was staring, quickly removes his eyes off the older. He was so embarrassed that he didn’t catch on Mark mentioning his full name.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung hates how his voice came out meekly. “Can I help you, Mark-ssi?”

Mark smiles at him in response and Jinyoung stares again, closely appreciating the beauty of the older. “You don’t have to be formal.” Mark chuckles. Jinyoung immediately finds it cute. “You can just call me hyung or just Mark is fine too. I’m not strict with that.”

Jinyoung nods timidly. He remembers Bambam already calling Mark “hyung” even though they just have recently met each other. Few more meetings and he might as well just drop the honorifics. “Do you need anything, hyung?”

“Oh, uhm, here,” Mark slides his bag in front of him and takes out some books. Jinyoung squinted to read the titles and easily recognizes them as his. “Jaebeom wanted to return these to you.” Mark hands the books to him. “He wanted to return them personally but he’s very busy.”

Jinyoung remembers now. He wondered for a minute why Mark has his books, but apparently, they were the books Jinyoung lent to Jaebeom because he has a school work that involves research and he needed books as reference. Jinyoung asked his older friend if he could have them back a few days ago since Jinyoung’s professor tasked them to read about a lesson in advance. “Thanks, hyung, but I could’ve just stopped by Jaebeom-hyung’s apartment to get them. Sorry if it caused you any trouble.”

“Not at all, Jinyoung-ah. Jaebeom wanted to give them back earlier but he has a lot of things to do.” Mark frowns. “He didn’t want to bother you either, so I offered to deliver them to you,” Jinyoung responds with a smile and thanks to the older. “I won’t hold you up any longer. Don’t want you to be late. I’ll see you around, Jinyoung.” Mark fixes the strap of his bag in his shoulder and waves at Jinyoung before walking away.

Jinyoung remains unmoving, only watching the retreating figure of the older boy. Just like what Bambam said, they saw each other again and Mark said his full name. Jinyoung’s eyes widen as realization dawns upon him. _Mark said his full name._

“Yah! Park Jinyoung, you didn’t wait for me, you jerk!” Jinyoung flinches when his best friend and roommate, Jackson, suddenly shouts. “I told you to wait for me so we’ll get to go to class together, but what did you do? You left your poor best friend behind and you didn’t even look back when I called you! What kind of a best friend are you?!” It was Jackson, trying to catch up with the fast steps of his friend, who called Jinyoung from behind.

Jinyoung sighs seeing how Jackson crosses his arms and pouts. Life has given him two overly annoying brats and one petulant child as friends. He is lucky he still has Youngjae. “Sorry, Seunie.” Jinyoung apologizes with a very obvious fake sweetness in his tone. He knows Jackson is not angry. His friend is just being petty again, pretending he is holding a grudge which he will then forget after a few minutes pass. They have their class together, but Jinyoung forgot that he was supposed to wait for Jackson who was still getting dressed when he left their dorm.

“Is that Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung didn’t realize that he still has his eyes set on the back of the older boy until he heard his friend’s words. “Did you two talk?”

Jinyoung focuses on Jackson who has a blank expression on his face. Jinyoung has been around his friend for a long time that he knows there’s a meaning hiding behind his expression. “He returned the books Jaebeom-hyung borrowed from me.”

Jackson’s lips form a frown. “Is Jaebeom-hyung that busy?”

Thinking about it now, Jinyoung isn’t sure. He hasn’t seen his hyung in a while, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t know what’s going on between his friends. Jinyoung suspects his younger friends have something to do with it. Bambam suggested it in the first place. Maybe they all have the whole situation planned out. One of his younger friends probably told Jaebeom and he was probably on board their matchmaking scheme. Jaebeom might not even be busy and could've just sent out Mark so he could talk to Jinyoung. Jinyoung sighs loudly gaining a questioning look from Jackson. He will really kill _them._

 

\--

 

After Jinyoung’s two-hour class with Jackson was their break. The two decided to have lunch off-campus. Jackson, however, was called for a meeting with the basketball team since their games are coming soon and he is the star player. Jackson hesitantly left after Jinyoung assures him that he’ll just try to find their younger friends to keep him company.

Youngjae texted him telling that they are at the university’s cafeteria. When he enters the said place, he immediately found his friends because of Yugyeom who was obnoxiously waving his long arms. He strides angrily towards their table.

“Yah! You three, you set this all up, didn’t you?!” he shouts, but not loud enough to cause a scene. “Stop bothering me and Mark-hyung!”

The three just blink their eyes at their hyung, clueless about what he is furious about. They missed the chance to tease Jinyoung about how he is not using formal honorifics anymore. “What are you talking about, hyung?” Youngjae asks innocently, but Jinyoung knows not to easily trust a seemingly innocent face that in reality, is a sly fox.

“Did you tell Jaebeom-hyung about this? Did you ask for his help because he is a close friend of Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung interrogates them and he looks very determined to get an answer.

“Jaebeom-hyung?” Yugyeom repeats. “What happened, hyung? Did you meet Mark-hyung? What does Jaebeom-hyung have to do with this?” The youngest responds with a new set of questions instead of giving out an answer.

Jinyoung sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. The three look very lost and clueless so Jinyoung started narrating what happened a couple of hours ago. They truly seemed to be only hearing about the incident from Jinyoung, disproving the latter’s belief that his friends got everything monitored.

“Jinyoung-hyung, it really wasn’t us. We haven’t even seen Jaebeom-hyung for almost a week now and he rarely reads his messages” Yugyeom defends when Jinyoung was done speaking.

“Hyung, I didn’t even know we’re still doing this,” Youngjae argues. “Even if I do, you know we won’t force you or anything. I doubt Jaebeom-hyung would do something that will make you and Mark-hyung uncomfortable too.”

“We didn’t do it, hyung!” Bambam adds and starts pouting. “We didn’t even expect for you to meet Mark-hyung again that quickly. I guess it was really fate doing all the work.” When Jinyoung glares at him, the younger briskly raises his hands in defense. “A-and you said it yourself, hyung! Mark-hyung offered to bring the books to you himself.” Jinyoung considers his words for a few seconds until Bambam, the dipshit he is, speaks again. “Why would he though? Maybe he’s really interested in—” Bambam stops midway to shield himself from a spoon Jinyoung threatens to throw at him.

 

\--

 

After their rather chaotic lunch, Jinyoung decides to visit the library to get away from his friends and get work done in peace. Youngjae, however, tags along promising he’ll keep quiet since he knows he would not be productive if he’s with his freshman friends. Yugyeom and Bambam were offended but didn’t argue because they know that the two of them are too noisy for the library.

As soon as Jinyoung and Youngjae found a seat inside the library, they immediately laid out the things they needed for studying. Jinyoung heaves a deep sigh before opening his laptop to continue making his book report. He has to work on not only that but also on a research paper and a worksheet on Calculus. He also has to make a powerpoint for a presentation. Their professors do not even show a bit of mercy to them. While his laptop is starting up, he glances over at Youngjae, who has a frown etched on his face, struggling to read an essay written in English.

Jinyoung easily gets lost in words when he starts working on his book report, but Youngjae’s voice then drags him back.

“Mark-hyung!”

Jinyoung’s eyes immediately shoot up to the direction Youngjae is waving to. Just like in those cliché _romcoms_ Jackson has made Jinyoung watch, Mark approaches the table, looking handsome as he always does, beaming. _All that’s missing is the wind effect._

“Hyung, come sit with us,” Youngjae says patting the chair next to his excitedly, unaware of the glare Jinyoung is sending him.

“Youngjae-ah, Mark-hyung probably came here with someone.” Jinyoung chides, voice grave and threatening, but the younger still stays clueless of the impending doom he has gotten himself into. Youngjae thinks it’s just Jinyoung, being the mother hen he is, not wanting to trouble Mark. “It’s okay, hyung. We don’t want to bother you.”

Apparently, Mark doesn’t notice Jinyoung’s subtle attempts of pushing him away either. He chuckles at the forming frown on Youngjae’s face. “It’s fine, Jinyoung. I came here alone and actually, I’m looking for a seat since all tables seem to be occupied.” Jinyoung looks around and sure enough, there is no vacant table left. Youngjae cheers while Mark puts down his bag on the floor and sits beside the younger. Mark brings out his laptop and starts doing his work.

Youngjae then seeks the American for help and Mark jokes about feeling betrayed because the only reason Youngjae offers him a seat was so that he could be his translator. Youngjae quickly defends himself and hugs the elder. Jinyoung wonders about when the two got close.

The three were silent besides the times when Youngjae would ask Mark about an English word he didn’t know the meaning of. Jinyoung secretly watches his actions fondly—how Mark would pause to think of the correct counterpart of a certain word in Korean; how he giggles and calms Youngjae down when the latter starts getting frustrated; how he does not make fun of Youngjae’s pronunciation, correcting him naturally and delicately instead;, and how he encourages Youngjae to practice so he’ll do better. Jinyoung appreciates Mark’s genuine willingness in helping their younger friend. Youngjae, on the other hand, he doesn’t much appreciate. Youngjae catches him staring but chooses not to utter a word, only sending a smirk to his hyung. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and returns to his schoolwork.

A few hours later, Jinyoung has finished his book report and moves onto answering his Calculus worksheet. The book report was easy to finish since he enjoyed and understood the book well. Calculus, however, is a massive pain for him. Twenty minutes have passed yet he still hasn’t gotten past the first problem. He lets his eyes wander around the library. There are only a few people present. The others probably have their classes to attend. His gaze mindlessly lands on Mark. The elder’s full attention is on his laptop as he continuously types and stares intensely at the screen. Only the sounds of Mark typing and Jinyoung’s scribbles fill the air as Youngjae fell asleep in the middle of reading the lengthy essay assigned to their class.

The soundly sleeping boy then suddenly jolts awake lost and disarrayed. His head jerks as he scans the room they are in. He stares at Mark and Jinyoung confusedly. He finally comes to his senses a minute later and realizes that he is still in the library with his older friends.

“Hyung, what time is it?” He asks Jinyoung who is still eyeing him amusedly. Youngjae waits nervously while Jinyoung turns his wrist to look at his watch.

“It’s four-o’-clock.”

“Four—what—hyung, are you serious?!” When Jinyoung stayed expressionless, Youngjae quickly reaches for his phone. As if it was mocking him, the clock on his phone suddenly changes into 4:01. “Aish!” Youngjae exclaims, gaining questioning looks from his friends.

He quickly stuffs his things inside his bag, not minding anymore if some paper becomes crumpled, and abruptly stands up. “I’m sorry, Jinyoung-hyung, Mark-hyung, I’m late for my class. I’ll see you later.” He tells the two before briskly walking away.

 Mark and Jinyoung blink at him, the commotion happening too quickly for them to comprehend.

“Were we supposed to wake him up?” Mark asks, pointing his thumbs behind his back.

“He didn’t tell us to. I thought his classes are done.” Jinyoung replies as he watches Youngjae exit the room and fade from his view. He redirects his sight to Mark, whom he doesn’t realize, has his gaze set upon him.

“Will he be okay?” There is a genuine concern on Mark’s eyes and Jinyoung finds himself gawking at the elder’s dark brown orbs. Before getting lost in them, Jinyoung averts his eyes and shrugs nonchalantly in response to the older.

Silence once again envelops the two boys moments later. They are both very focused on their respective tasks. Jinyoung learns that Mark’s quiet nature makes people comfortable in silence. Since he is always having chaotic friends around, Jinyoung enjoys this change in scenery. He thinks it is also the reason Jaebeom has been hanging out more with Mark than with them.

However, even though the peacefulness makes Jinyoung more focused, he is still struggling over Calculus. Mark notices how Jinyoung’s frown deepens into a scowl. He glances over at Jinyoung’s paper and saw familiar equations. He decides to help the younger since he’s already done with his own requirements.

“Jinyoung-ah, do you need help?” Jinyoung is surprised by Mark’s voice and his sudden offer. He hesitates to reply as he doesn’t want to cause Mark trouble because Calculus is huge trouble. Mark chuckles as he observes Jinyoung’s expression, causing the latter to become flustered. “I took Calculus last semester. I think I remember how to answer that.”

Jinyoung watches Mark as the former stands up from his seat to occupy the one next to Jinyoung’s. Panic rushed through Jinyoung but he, fortunately, managed to maintain his resolve. Mark starts explaining how he can solve the equation. Jinyoung strives to do his best to listen so that the elder’s effort would not be put to waste.

Jinyoung hasn’t only managed to accomplish his work, but he has also engaged in conversations, which are not short-lived, with Mark. Mark tells him about how he met their mutual friends. Jaebeom introduced him to Yugyeom during a dancing competition. Jinyoung learns that Mark easily grew fond of the youngest because he reminds him of his little brother. Mark met Jackson during a party. The latter searched for him after knowing Mark is of Chinese descent. Jackson never stopped talking to him in Mandarin that night even though Mark only knows and understands a few words. Jinyoung laughs at Mark’s narration of his best friend because that’s just how extroverted Jackson is. Apparently, Mark has known Jaebeom the longest. The former was the one who helped Mark when he first came in the university knowing nothing about the country and the language. Jinyoung regrets not knowing Mark sooner. Jaebeom has probably mentioned the elder to him, but Jaebeom doesn’t dwell much on his other friends when he is with their group. Jackson, on the other hand, has too many friends to keep up with.

Jinyoung also shares things about his school life and personal life. He talks about his friends and how annoying they become sometimes. Mark attentively listens to everything he has to say and Jinyoung is glad about it.

Their conversation briefly ceased when Jinyoung received a phone call. It’s Jackson on the other line asking him about his whereabouts, when he is going back to the dorm, and what they would have for dinner. Jackson is on his way home after his basketball training. Jinyoung doesn’t even realize how quickly time passed by.

“Hyung, can you tell your friend not to be demanding?” Jinyoung tells Mark after he ends the phone call.

Mark laughs heartily. “Why? What does Jackson want?”

“Apparently, he didn’t have dinner yet, and I don’t think we have enough ingredients at home to make one. He just wants me to buy him food.” Jinyoung complains, his lips forming a pout.

“Oh, it is time for dinner already. I didn’t even realize.” Mark lets out his high-pitched giggles. “I’m hungry too. How about we get takeout at that Chinese restaurant down the street?”

The boys arranged their things and leave the library to go to the restaurant Mark mentioned. They continue their chat as they walk. Mark is now telling Jinyoung about his life in LA after Jinyoung shared some of his own childhood stories.

When they arrive, Jinyoung orders food for him and Jackson. Mark watches in awe as Jinyoung picks Jackson’s favorite dishes and makes sure none of them are spicy because his best friend wouldn’t be able to eat them.

“Jinyoung, I know this is a really personal question and it’s okay if you don’t want to answer but,” Mark tells Jinyoung while the two are waiting for their orders. “Is there something going on between you and Jackson?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen, taken aback by the question. It’s not like he heard it for the first time. A lot of people have asked them if he and Jackson were together and several of them think that they’re actually a thing. However, hearing the question from Mark made Jinyoung appalled.

“There’s absolutely nothing, hyung. We’re just best friends.” Jinyoung replies, faking a laugh. “You know how Jackson is. He’s very affectionate with everyone.”

Mark nods. “I see.” He doesn’t mention how he’s been observing Jackson and notices him acting differently when he’s around Jinyoung. A day never passes without Jackson talking about Jinyoung. It made Mark look forward to meeting the boy. Jackson doesn’t introduce him though because apparently, Mark is too handsome and meeting him might make Jinyoung lose interest in Jackson.

Shortly after, their order arrives. They bid each other goodbyes as they part ways, both agreeing to hang out again soon to get to know each other more. Jinyoung is already looking forward to it.

 

\--

 

“Jinyoung-ah!” Jackson yells and welcomes his roommate as soon as he heard the door click. He sees the takeout bag of his favorite restaurant and jumps in joy. “You bought my favorite! Thanks, Jinyoungie.” Jackson blows Jinyoung a kiss which made the younger roll his eyes.

“See this?” Jinyoung raises the bag which contains their food. “I always buy you food, but you don’t even treat me out!”

Jackson sighs in frustration. “We’re doing this again? It’s because you’re always busy and you always refuse when I ask you out on a da—can we not talk about this? Let’s just eat. I’m hungry.” Jackson takes the bag from Jinyoung and sets the food on their dining table.

While eating, they talk about their day like some married couple who sees each other after work. Jackson tells Jinyoung that he would be coming home late since they need additional hours for practice. Then a topic leads to another topic and another and another that they end up talking about the most random things. From Jackson’s game, they end up talking about Bambam’s new cat. Conversations just easily flow when it comes to Jackson.

“I still have a lot to do.” Jinyoung groans, checking his email after they finish dinner. His professor belatedly replies to the email he sent a day before, and now, he has to make a lot of revisions on his paper that was supposed to be already finished.

Jackson is also doing schoolwork, his things scattered in the carpeted floor of their living room. “Will you be up all night?” He asks Jinyoung who has already started typing.

“Probably,” Jinyoung massages his temples. His head was beginning to ache.

“I’ll stay up with you.” Jackson grins at his roommate before returning to his books.

In the first few hours, Jackson’s voice can still be heard. He would still chat up Jinyoung and ask him tons of questions, but his noise soon minimizes. Jinyoung knows it’s because Jackson is starting to feel sleepy. He is proven right when his best friend stands up out of the blue and trudges out their dorm, saying he will just go to the nearby convenience store. He comes back a few minutes later holding a bag full of snacks.

“Hwaiting!” Jackson cheers for his roommate as he leaves two cans of coffee and a bag of chips in front of him. “Tell me if you want some other snacks.”

“Thank you, Seun-ah.” Jinyoung says, immediately opening a can of coffee and taking a gulp. He misses the wide smile that crosses Jackson’s face.

Jinyoung is still halfway done with editing his paper when Jackson announces that he’s finished, yet the latter refuses to go to bed no matter how many times Jinyoung tells him to. Instead, he plops down the couch and scrolls on his phone. He promised to stay up with Jinyoung and that is exactly what he's going to do.

Jinyoung stays focused on his assignment. Typing out words after words, he thinks some of his sentences don’t make sense anymore, but he doesn't care. He just wants to finish it and go to sleep. A soft thud of something falling on the carpet diverts his attention away from the bright screen of his laptop. He turns around to see Jackson’s phone on the floor, his best friend losing his grip after falling asleep. He walks over the boy’s sleeping form and brushes the hair covering his eyes.

“Seunie,” Jinyoung taps his roommate gently. “Seunie, go sleep in your room. Your back will hurt if you sleep here.” He says when Jackson slowly wakes up, eyes still half-shut. The older boy immediately obeys and sleepily shuffles toward his room.

“Good night, Jinyoungie,” Jackson mutters before closing the door of his bedroom. Jinyoung smiles at him fondly.

Mark’s question then replays on Jinyoung’s mind. He rethinks his answer. Yes, he and Jackson are best friends, and they don’t think they can be more than that, but for Jinyoung to say that _there’s absolutely nothing_ going on is false. He did have a huge crush on Jackson before. Jinyoung didn’t know when it started or ended. He just decides not to dwell on it. He has long accepted that the two of them are just better off friends. Jinyoung has easily given up knowing there’s no way his feelings would be reciprocated and everything seems to be going well so far. He has met Mark and he’s becoming more and more infatuated with the elder.  Maybe Bambam is right. Maybe it really is Mark. Maybe it's not Jackson, but Mark. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for taking a week to update. I'm currently drowning in schoolwork and my laptop malfunctioned. This has been a long chapter (but I'm not very satisfied with it). Though, I still hope you enjoyed reading. I promise to make the next ones better. I can't say when the next update will be, but I'll try to do so as soon as I can. Thanks for your kudos and comments. They mean a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jinyoung, I’m your best friend. I deserve to know the truth!” Jackson protests. He stands in front of the other boy and stops him from his tracks. Jinyoung only looks at him quizzically which made Jackson sigh. “Do you like him?”

The best friends are walking down the streets of Myeongdong on their way back to their dorm. Jackson apparently misses Jinyoung, so he dragged the latter out to where they are now. Jackson was, of course, being dramatic, but coming from the boy who facetimes his best friend every day whenever he goes home in China, it is understandable. There are still times when the two spends time together, but it has become less frequent. Jackson now needs to train daily. Sometimes he leaves their dorm even before the sun rises, while other times he comes home at an unearthly hour at night. Jinyoung, on the other hand, is currently not only occupied by academics but also extra-curricular activities since their university will soon be holding a festival. Those are why, unless they have classes together, the only time they see each other is in the vicinity of their dorm. However, Jackson would, more often than not, return back to their dorm worn out and sleepy, while Jinyoung is mostly cooped up in his room. Their schedules are very conflicting, so when Jackson received a message saying that they won’t be training for the day, he immediately made a plan with Jinyoung. Since their midterms are done and schoolwork starts subsiding, the latter didn’t have important things to do. Jinyoung also didn’t need much insistence because Jackson would be treating him (and because he also did miss his best friend).

The two ate at an Italian restaurant that Jackson wanted to check out. Jinyoung chided him for ordering a lot for just the two of them. Jackson retorted arguing that he knows Jinyoung has been skipping meals and he scolded his best friend for it. Jackson then made it his mission to make the younger eat a lot as he kept feeding Jinyoung and continuously placed pizza and pasta on his plate. In the end, the two of them both finished what they thought were servings good for four people.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jackson called out when they exited the restaurant and started heading back to their dorm. Jinyoung looked behind him and saw Jackson holding his hand out. Jinyoung stopped walking as Jackson waddled towards him and suddenly interlocked their fingers.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked, glancing down their intertwined hands then back up and his best friend.

Jackson was quick to not let Jinyoung’s hand slip from his grip as the latter tried to let go. “We’re on a date. Stop trying to let go.”

Knowing he would be unsuccessful, Jinyoung did not make any more attempts. It was not even a real date. They just like to call it that because they both are single men who are losers in love. However, that isn’t the reason why Jinyoung wanted to let go. Jackson’s hand was cold against Jinyoung’s warm ones and the sudden contact made him instinctively tug his hand away. To somehow warm up Jackson’s hand, Jinyoung put their still intertwined hands inside the pocket of his coat.  Jackson didn’t say anything and only held Jinyoung’s hand tighter.

While chatting about the upcoming university festival and what their group would do, Jackson brought up Mark and talks about how he fits right in with their group of friends and became easily close with everyone, especially Jinyoung. A few weeks have passed since Mark and Jinyoung’s first encounter at the cafe and their friendship has been quickly growing. Jinyoung told Jackson about what he and Mark did for the past few days and also the new things he learned about the older. Unlike his and Jackson's, Jinyoung's and Mark’s schedules fit well with each other since they have a common free time which they, most of the time, spend with each other. It appears that Jackson, along with their other friends, has been knowledgeable about this fact as he asks Jinyoung about what he truly feels about the older. Jinyoung is hesitant to give a reply, but he knows that what he feels is not only a mere attraction. He remembers Mark’s high pitched giggles and laugh, his gummy smile that shows his canines, his fondness for their younger friends. Jinyoung tries his best to appear unfazed whenever he witnesses Mark’s cuteness when in fact his heart bursts every time.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jackson’s deep voice interrupts Jinyoung’s thoughts. He raises an eyebrow as he waits for his best friend’s reply.

 Jinyoung takes a deep breath. “I like Mark-hyung.” Jinyoung suddenly finds his shoes interesting as he tries to avoid eye contact with Jackson. Instead of waiting for Jackson’s response, he immediately adds, “But that doesn’t mean that he’ll like me too.”

Jinyoung hears Jackson snort making him look up and face his best friend. Immediately, he wishes he kept his mouth shut and ignored his aggravating best friend. Jackson is smirking at him and his eyes are glinting with mischief. “We’ll see.”

Jackson starts walking again. Jinyoung stays still, pondering over Jackson’s words. He has gotten himself in a mess again. Jinyoung’s mind was much in shambles that he doesn’t notice how his hand starts feeling cold and alone. Jackson has let go.

 

\--

 

“Mark-hyung!”

Jinyoung casts a glance behind him and his eyes instantly land on Mark whom he easily spots since the older is wearing a red hoodie that envelops his small frame. Jackson continues on gesturing the older to quickly come over.

The three boys, along with the youngest ones, Yugyeom and Bambam, are at the café again. Jaebeom and Youngjae couldn’t come as they are both busy preparing for the concert that will be held during the festival. Music majors are assigned to take care of planning the concert and both their friends are tasked to do a performance. Jinyoung himself is busy as well. He came to the café after finishing helping out with organizing the booth of his major.  

When Mark reaches their table, Jackson abruptly stands up from his seat beside Jinyoung and transfers to the one next to Bambam. He offers Mark the seat he vacated and the elder, though still confused, sits down. The younger ones are giggling among themselves while a sly grin forms on Jackson’s lips causing Jinyoung to shoot daggers at them.

After their conversation a few days prior, Jackson has appointed himself to be Mark and Jinyoung's matchmaker. There was one time when Youngjae came looking for Mark, who was in the library with Jinyoung,  to ask for help with English once again. When Jackson found out, he took it upon himself to teach Youngjae just so he won't be third wheeling the two. Another was when Mark offered to buy ice cream for them. Yugyeom and Bambam were so excited, but Jackson suddenly said that the three of them have plans even though they actually don't. Mark ended up going with Jinyoung only. Yugyeom and Bambam were aboard the matchmaking plan, but they still demanded ice cream from Jackson. The most recent, which is also the most ridiculous and obvious, was when Jackson called up Mark to hang out with him at his and Jinyoung's dorm when his roommate was around. When Mark arrived, Jackson told him he forgot to do something and took off leaving his friends alone.

 

Jinyoung doesn't understand the reason his best friend is doing these things when it would not even a benefit him. He continues glaring at his friends especially Jackson. His gaze quickly softens when Mark talks to him.

“Have you ordered, Jinyoungie?” Jinyoung doesn’t need to look to know that Jackson has his eyes on him and Mark, scrutinizing each of their words and gestures.

“I haven’t yet, hyung,” Jinyoung replies. From the corner of his eyes, he spots Jackson fake gagging in response to his sweet tone. Bambam notices it too, sending Jackson a look of both concern and puzzlement.

All eyes are on Mark when he stands up to go to the counter. “I’ll order for you. Iced Americano, right?” Mark asks Jinyoung.

“No, hyung, it’s okay. I’ll order.” Jinyoung suggests as he also rises from his seat and motions Mark to sit down. The other boys watch the scene happening in front of them amusedly.

“Yah, the two of you just go. We’re here to keep the table occupied anyways.” Jackson tells them. Jinyoung and Mark do so as they both walk towards the counter.

“Mark-hyung, another iced choco for me please!” Yugyeom shouts.

“Jinyoung-hyung, buy me ice cream!” Bambam adds. Jinyoung ignores him but proceeds to purchase his request anyway.

The three boys left in the table watch Jinyoung and Mark as they queued and waited for their turn to order. They notice some female customers stealing a glance at the two and whispering among themselves about how handsome their friends are. Even the barista can't help but stare at them when they order.

“Wow, they would be such a visual couple if they start dating.” Bambam comments, eyes still on his handsome hyungs.

Yugyeom nods in agreement while sipping on his almost empty cup of iced chocolate. When he finished up drinking all of its contents, he shifts his gaze at Jackson. “I really thought you and Jinyoung-hyung would end up together, hyung.”

Bambam glances at Jackson sadly. “Me too, hyung,” he tells the older. “You guys act like boyfriends but you always tell us that you’re just best friends and nothing more.”

Jackson watches as Jinyoung giggles over something Mark told him. He watches as Jinyoung’s lips and eyes curve into a smile. He turns to his younger friends. “Yeah, we’re just friends.”

 

Mark and Jinyoung return to their table with their orders along with Yugyeom’s new cup of iced chocolate and Bambam’s additional serving of ice cream. Jinyoung also bought a cinnamon bun which he shares with Jackson.

“Mark-hyung, what’s your ideal type?” Jackson throws the question out of the blue catching both Mark and Jinyoung off-guard. Mark’s eyes widen while Jinyoung chokes on the slice of cinnamon bun he just ate. Fortunately, Jackson is quick to push his best friend’s drink towards him abling to swallow easily and escape the brink of death.

“My ideal type? Why do you want to know?” Mark queries.

Jackson shrugs. “Just because.”

Mark hums, staring at his drink mulling over Jackson’s question and thinking about what to answer. He feels the pressure of four pairs of eyes on him, expectantly waiting for his response.

“Should they be cute? Sexy?” Jackson supplies making Mark flustered. “What makes your heart flutter, hyung?”

“Hm, I do like someone who is cute but sexy at the same time,” Mark is now blushing due to embarrassment, but Jackson urges him to continue. “Someone who fools around but is still mature; someone who is able to make decisions because I can be indecisive sometimes. I want him to always talk to me. It would also make my heart flutter if he sings well. I just want to hear his voice every time.”

Mark felt shy when he looks up from his drinks and to his friends who are grinning mischievously and suggestively. He covers his face with his hands to avoid any eye contact.

“What about eye smiles, hyung?” Jinyoung glowers at Jackson who tries to act innocent and ignores his best friend’s precautions of impending danger.

The eldest looks at Jackson confusedly but still provides an answer. “Eye smiles are charming.”

“Your ideal type sounds so much like someone I know, Mark-hyung” Jackson teases, directly eyeing his best friend who is now sending him death stares. Fortunately for Jinyoung, Mark has hidden his face again and doesn’t notice a thing. Yugyeom and Bambam, on the other hand, are trying their best to suppress their laughter. Jinyoung quickly changes their subject for his and Mark’s sake.

 

Their visit to the café was quite short as they all have plans for the afternoon. Bambam and Yugyeom are to watch a movie with their freshman friends; Jackson was requested by his coach; whereas Mark has a friend from LA who will be arriving. Jinyoung doesn’t have prior plans, but he suddenly received a call from Jaebeom who has something to discuss with him.

Jinyoung makes his way back to the university with a coffee cup holder on his hand. He nears the room where the students who will perform are practicing and instantly recognizes the loud noise caused by Youngjae who is warming up his voice.

“Jinyoung-hyung!” Youngjae greets and strides towards the newcomer who enters. “Is this for us? Thanks, hyung.” The boy did not bother waiting for Jinyoung’s reply as he takes the cup holder from the older. He grins at Jinyoung in apology and passes the other cup to Jaebeom.

“Oh, Jinyoungie, you’re here.” Jinyoung nods at Jaebeom in acknowledgment.

“What did you want to talk about, hyung?” Jinyoung asks, taking a seat on the floor.

Jaebeom stands up from his seat by the piano and sits in front of Jinyoung. “I need to ask you a favor,” Jaebeom starts. “You know that Youngjae and I will have solo performances, right?” Jinyoung nods, signaling Jaebeom to continue. “Well, I was wondering if you’d like to perform with me. I was planning to sing the song we wrote, but it feels wrong to sing it by myself.”

Jinyoung is unsure. He did dream to become a singer, but he isn’t confident enough to sing in front of many students in their university along with some other guests. He’s scared that he’ll get criticisms that would very much have an impact on his self-esteem.

“You can do it, hyung!” Youngjae cheers. “You sing really well and you can use this chance to impress—” Youngjae promptly shuts up after receiving Jinyoung’s glare.

“Who?” Jaebeom questions, but Jinyoung quickly shrugs the topic off.

“I’ll think about it, Jaebeom-hyung.” He says instead.

 

\--

 

“You should definitely do it, Jinyoungie!” Jackson shouts when Jinyoung returns to their dorm and narrates his discussion with Jaebeom. “You got the looks. You got the voice. You would totally nail it.”

“I know, Jackson, but—”

“Jinyoung-ah, everything will be fine, okay? Try to think positively and stop being hard on yourself. You’ll do well. I know you will.” Jackson tells him, slinging an arm around his best friend's neck.

Jinyoung smiles. Jackson has always been like this. He always has nice words to say to Jinyoung in order to make him feel better. Jackson has always believed in him and supported him throughout.

“I’ll be there to cheer for you. I’m not your number one fan for nothing!” Jackson claims eliciting a giggle from Jinyoung. “Besides, once you stand on the stage, I’m sure you’ll capture the hearts of the people there. Didn’t Mark-hyung also say he likes someone who sings well?”

“Yah!” Jinyoung whacks Jackson’s arm, but his best friend just continues letting out his high-pitched laughter that resembles that of a hyena’s.

 

Jinyoung does accept Jaebeom’s offer which makes him obligated to practice daily since the performance is only a week away. Sometimes, during their practices, their friends would visit them, bringing snacks and the seven of them would be hanging out in the practice room. Nevertheless, they still haven’t watched either Jinyoung and Jaebeom’s performance or Youngjae’s. They only got snippets of it. They all agreed that they want the performances to be a surprise and not receive any spoilers. If they have nothing to do, the four boys would stay in the practice room doing random things. One of them is having an impromptu piano recital where _River Flows in You_ is always played. Another is the seven of them singing along and dancing to Big Bang’s songs. Their pandemonium always ends up with Jaebeom shooing them out so that they could practice. Sometimes when they finish practicing early, they would wander around the university and visit the food stalls and the booths of student groups and different majors. They would buy different kinds of snacks and check out the events organized by the university’s student council. Yugyeom and Bambam are particularly excited as it was their first time experiencing the festival as college students.

 

When the day of the performance arrives, Jinyoung becomes extremely nervous and anxious.  There are a lot of outsiders who came to the festival to watch the different performances of the students and also to get a chance to see a famous idol group the university invited. While trying to calm himself down, Jinyoung observes the crowd of people roaming around the festival. He notices that there were several people who are wearing couple shirts. He finds it distasteful, but he can’t help but think about Mark. Jinyoung shrugs the thought off, but he remembers the signs that led him to the older and he decides to try it again.

“If he wears stripes, then maybe I have a chance,” Jinyoung tells himself, looking down o his striped shirt. He finds his words ridiculous, but he still hopes. He was brought back to reality when his phone suddenly vibrates. He receives a message from his best friend.

 

**_Park-gae! You’ve practiced hard. Now it’s time to show them how good you are. You’re a shining star! Hwaiting! Wang-gae is here to support you!_ **

 

Several seconds later, he receives another message, but now from Mark.

 

**_Jinyoungie hwaiting!_ **

 

Jinyoung sends the two a “thank you” as a reply and puts his phone back to his pocket. He then starts preparing as the show was starting. They are the fourth to perform but for Jinyoung the time seemed to quickly pass.

“Jinyoung-ah, you ready?” Jaebeom asks him as they stand behind the stage waiting for the MC to call their names.

Jinyoung nods and the two enter the stage with the mics on their hand and their hearts beating rapidly. There are a lot of people even though only students are performing. Jinyoung scans the crowd for his friends.

“Jinyoung-ah, hwaiting! Jaebeom-hyung, hwaiting” He hears Jackson’s loud yell and he finds his best friend who is wearing a black hoodie with a large white nametag (those which idols wear in music show rehearsals and ISAC) with Jinyoung’s name on it attached. What really caught Jinyoung’s attention though is Mark, who is standing beside Jackson, wearing a striped sweater. Mark shoots him a smile when their eyes meet. The music starts playing and Jinyoung begins singing.

 

\--

 

Jackson watches in awe as Jinyoung and Jaebeom both own the stage. He’s sure everyone has fallen in love with their voices. Jinyoung seems very happy while performing. Jackson stares at his best friend while his voice melted his heart. He cheers for him every time Jinyoung would turn to look at their direction, but it is obvious that Jinyoung only has his eyes fixed on a certain guy. Jackson glanced between the two. Jinyoung is singing to Mark like he’s serenading him, while Mark watches him fondly. They made the other people on the audience appear like bystanders. Jackson feels like his cheers went unnoticed, but he still continues. He is Jinyoung’s number one after all. He should support his best friend with everything and that includes Jinyoung’s love life.

The crowd cheers when their friends’ performance ended. There are a lot of positive responses from the audience. Jaebeom and Jinyoung gained so many fangirls and fanboys who wanted to know who they are, what they are majoring in, how they have such angelic voices and good looks, and how they like their eggs cooked in the morning.

When the two comes to join their friends, they are greeted by endless compliments which they are grateful for. Jackson runs towards them screaming about how awesome they looked on stage. Yugyeom and Bambam are proud of them too, but of course, teasing and mocking them would come first. What made Jackson and Jinyoung taken aback was Mark suddenly giving the latter a back hug.

“You did amazing, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung grins from ear to ear. Meanwhile, Jackson, who plans to brag to his best friend and say  _“I told you so”_ , backs away and joins their freshman friends in making fun of Jaebeom. All of them only settle down when Youngjae’s name was called and they all show their friend their support.

Youngjae starts singing making everyone quiet, his voice touching the audiences’ hearts. When he reaches the chorus and belts out hitting the high notes perfectly, everyone applauds and cheers. Yugyeom, Bambam, and Jackson wildly show their support and cheer even more when Youngjae noticed them. Jackson glances at his side where Mark and Jinyoung are. The two form a heart together for Youngjae. Jackson looks away and tries to smile to himself trying to feel glad for his best friend, but he can’t seem to.

Youngjae joins them after he is done with the performance too. They all decide to stay and watch the other performances. The first-years successfully persuaded Jaebeom to buy them snacks they could enjoy while watching. The next to perform is the band of Jaebeom and Mark’s friends. The band of the third guy from when he first met Mark, Jinyoung remembers. Jinyoung now knows him as Younghyun after being introduced by Mark. The band starts playing and in the middle of the performance when Yugyeom excitedly jams along the song, he accidentally spills the tteokbokki he was eating on Jinyoung’s shirt leaving stains on it.

“Aish, Yugyeom-ah!”

Yugyeom attempts to remove the stain on the shirt, but he ends up spreading it more instead. If looks could kill, Yugyeom would be dead right now, even after the apologies he has been uttering endlessly.

Jackson lends Jinyoung his hoodie to change into since his shirt doesn’t look like it can be salvaged anymore. Jackson tries not to be bothered by the cold wind that comes in contact with his skin because he is only wearing a thin striped shirt.

 

When the band’s performance is done, Jinyoung goes to the restroom to change; the youngest three decide to buy more snacks; Jaebeom chats with Younghyun and the other band members. It leaves Jackson alone with Mark. They talked about random things and joked around until Mark mentions Jinyoung and Jaebeom’s performance.

“Jinyoung did really well, didn’t he?” Mark tells him. Jackson nods in agreement. “He looks handsome on stage. He sings well too.”

Jackson’s lips quirk into a smirk. “Oh, what is this? Mark-hyung.” Jackson says his name in a teasing manner.

Mark tilts his head a little as he sends Jackson a clueless look. “What?”

“You and Jinyoung.”

“Me and Jinyoung?”

Jackson sighs in frustration. “Be honest, hyung. You like Jinyoungie, don’t you?”

“Jinyoungie?” Mark repeats, the same expression still on his face. “What are you talking about? Why are you even asking that? Aren’t you guys together?”

Jackson almost chokes on his own saliva. It was his turn to be confused. “What?! Hyung, Jinyoung and I are best friends!” He denies, but Mark seems unconvinced. Jackson wonders how long has Mark been falsely informed and if it hindered his relationship with Jinyoung.

When Jackson nods after Mark looks at him questioningly, he speaks again. “Well then, to answer your question, I don’t know yet.” Mark pauses to ponder over his choice of words. “Jinyoung is hard not to like, but I don’t know if I am involved with him in a romantic way. It's probably because I thought you guys are together.”

“That could change now though,” Jackson says, averting his eyes from the elder.

Mark nods, thinking about the possibility. “Maybe. Maybe I’ll ask him out, but,” he stops for a moment and glances at the boy standing beside him. “Jackson,”

Jackson shifts his gaze to Mark after hearing his name being called. He suddenly felt small when he realizes the older is staring at him.

“Don’t you like Jinyoung?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This took so long but it's short. I'm so sorry!!! It's almost been a month.  
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading and still continue to do so. I'll really try my best to update sooner.  
> Also, I'd like to know which ship would you like to end up together. I have already decided the endgame but please still comment. Your comments and kudos really make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinyoung closes his textbook and proceeds to pack his things as soon as their professor dismisses their class. His morning has been hectic having class after class. He slings his heavy bag on his shoulder as he stands up and waits for his seatmate, who is also one of his closest friends, Wonpil.

“I don’t think I understood a thing about our lecture today.” Wonpil sighs wearily, standing up from his seat with slumped shoulders.

Jinyoung chuckles and glances at his friend’s tired features. He knows he himself has the same expression on his face. All of them who take Philosophy class probably do. They had to pass a 2500-word essay about a reading today and the majority of them most likely just finished the said schoolwork last night.

“Me neither,”

The two continued chatting, more like ranting and complaining about their class, as they made their way out the lecture hall. Wonpil was in the middle of begging Jinyoung for his notes when he suddenly pauses after spotting someone familiar.

“Oh, Jinyoungie, your boyfriend’s here,” Wonpil says, nodding at the direction of the guy behind Jinyoung. Jinyoung doesn’t need to turn to know that Wonpil is pertaining to his best friend.

“Wonpilie!” Jackson shouts and envelops his same-aged friend in a hug.

“Wow, Seun-ah, you’re just in time to pick up your Jinyoungie.” Wonpil teases once Jackson has let him go.

“Well, he still hasn’t forgiven me for being late last week because I ate out with Bambam and Yugyeom.” Jackson pouts and shows his puppy eyes in an attempt to look pitiful to have Wonpil on his side.

Wonpil laughs loudly and pats Jackson’s shoulder in consolation. “Yeah, he’s a jealous type but you can deal with it.” Jinyoung just groans and rolls his eyes ignoring his friends’ banter.

This has been going on for a long time now. Many of their close friends have always joked about Jinyoung and Jackson being together because of their closeness and blatant flirting which they claim is purely _platonic._ Yugyeom, Bambam, Youngjae, even Jaebeom, of course, did not let this live down as they were the primary offenders. The three youngest, however, have ceased with their remarks ever since Jinyoung became interested with Mark. Even Jackson has been less touchy since Mark came into the picture.

 

“It’s time for you to date Mark-hyung and to stop being a loser at love,” Jackson told him once when the two of them were stuck doing tons of schoolwork at the café. Jackson declared he needed a break and apparently, that means being nosy about Jinyoung’s love life. “Honestly, though, if you weren’t very picky and your standards can actually be met by an ordinary human being, then maybe you wouldn’t be so lonely.”

Jinyoung sent a glare at Jackson’s direction but the older was unperturbed, sipping pretentiously on his tea. “I’m just saying, you’re lucky you’ve met someone like Mark-hyung who has passed all your unrealistic standards. I swear hyung is probably a prince or a vampire or—”

“If you wanted me to date someone throughout those years then you should have had introduced me back then, don’t you think?!” Jinyoung snapped. Because really, his best friend is so selfish to hide someone like Mark from him.

“Well if I introduced you to him earlier then you wouldn’t be right here hanging out with me, would you?” _See? Selfish._ Jinyoung didn’t feel any guilt though. He knew it’s just one of his best friend’s dramas in order to justify his actions. “And I may have a little crush on Mark-hyung before and if I introduced him to you I wouldn’t be able to compete with your damn pretty face.”

Jackson didn’t let Jinyoung let out a sardonic comment because of the _compliment_ he suddenly blurted out as he continued to speak. “Why are you letting this all out on me by the way? Jaebeom-hyung knows Mark-hyung more and they’ve been friends the longest, why are you not blaming him?”

“Because Jaebeom-hyung is not here,” Jinyoung replied with the _duh_ tone. “Besides, when did Jaebeom-hyung ever introduce us to people connected to him? We only knew he liked someone when he barged in drunk in our dorm because he got dumped.”

“He did say he’ll only introduce us to the one he likes if he really is serious,” Jackson recalled what his hyung said after he unrelentingly bothered Jaebeom just so he could get details about the older’s love life. “He doesn’t want us to be nosy.”

Jinyoung hums in thought. “I should probably do that too.” He then turns to Jackson slyly. “If I ever meet someone your type, Seunie, I will never tell you. Ever.”

“Jinyoung-ah, don’t be like that!”

“You didn’t even bother telling me about Mark-hyung’s existence you selfish bastard!”

 

Many still don’t buy that Jinyoung and Jackson are actually both single and interested in other people. Those who don’t know them personally always think that the two are in fact dating. As for Wonpil, his teasing started when Jackson took it upon himself to pick up Jinyoung every after his last class on Fridays which is Philosophy. Many people are fond of Fridays but Jinyoung hates it with a passion. His first class starts early at 8 and is packed until 6:30 only having an hour rest allotted for the lunch break. In addition, his classes require him to travel from building to building that he has to run in order to not be late. Jinyoung has complained numerous times to Jackson how physically and mentally tired he was that all he wants, once he gets home, is to plonk himself down his bed and sleep. Due to this, Jackson showed up the next Friday to be an emotional support for his best friend. Since then, Jackson never misses to pick up Jinyoung unless he or the other boy has prior plans.

“Here are my notes, now, go. I thought you have somewhere else to be.” Jinyoung hands his notebook to Wonpil, whose eyes glistens with mischief.

“Kicking me out to be alone with your boyfriend, huh?”

Just when his classmate was about to get his notebook, Jinyoung retracts his hand abruptly. “Do you need this or not?” he threatens, waving his notebook in front of Wonpil.

“I’ll be going, then!” Wonpil quickly grabs the notebook from Jinyoung, stuffs it in his bag, and bolts away.

A few steps in, Wonpil looks back and yells at Jackson. “Jackson-ah, I’ll be at your game to cheer for you!”

Jackson shouts a “thank you” as a reply to Wonpil who continues on with his path. Jackson turns back to Jinyoung, who seems to be contemplating something. He takes his best friend’s heavy bag and carries it as they start heading towards the building’s exit. Knowing Jinyoung, Jackson is sure the younger would continue to complain about his back hurting and guilt trip Jackson into offering to carry his burdensome bag.

Jinyoung remained silent even when the two decided to grab dinner before going back to their dorm. Jackson knows that it isn’t just because he is tired. Something is bothering Jinyoung and Jackson is not sure about what it is.

“Hey, when’s your next game?” Jinyoung suddenly speaks, finally breaking the unusual silence that is not sitting well with Jackson.

“Next Friday,” Jackson replies, observing his best friend who has averted his gaze. “Why?”

 Jackson actually knows why. Jinyoung feels guilty. Unlike Jackson, who has shown his best friend support all the time, Jinyoung has been failing to show his. Because of his very busy schedule, he never got to attend any of Jackson’s games ever since the semester started. They are almost in their last year of college, and that means no more playing around and every second to spare are mostly allotted to a good sleep which they barely get. Jinyoung, of course, wants to cheer for his best friend, but Jackson’s games, to both of their dismay, always fall on a day when Jinyoung is occupied. Although Jackson doesn’t hold it against him, and he reassures Jinyoung that he knows he is _there in spirit_ , Jinyoung always feels like the worst friend.

Jinyoung pauses walking and looks back at Jackson. “I’ll be there.” He declares, his words accompanied by a smile that caused creases in his eyes to form. Yes, his Friday is his most stressful day, but he wouldn’t want to miss another one of Jackson’s games. Besides, he knows that the energy inside the court during the game will make him forget his exhaustion.

Jackson turns to him with a wide grin and eyes full of light. He looks at Jinyoung like a puppy seeing his owner who just came home from work. “Really?" Jinyoung nods. Jackson slings his arm around the younger’s neck and squishes their faces together. “Thank you, Jinyoungie!”

Jinyoung pulls away with an annoyed look, but Jackson ignores it and just grins at him.  Jackson continues his way home skipping in delight while Jinyoung chuckles at his best friend's antics.

 

\--

 

 Deafening shouts and boisterous laughter resonate through the room where seven rowdy boys are currently at. They have all gathered in Jackson and Jinyoung’s dorm after they have unanimously decided to make it their designated hangout place. Mark’s apartment is quite far from the university. They can’t be at Jaebeom’s because besides the fact that Jaebeom shoos them away whenever they visit, his home has been turned into a cat shelter, and most of them are allergic. Youngjae’s place is also out of the picture since he just moved in with his brother. Yugyeom and Bambam’s dorm, on the other hand, is too chaotic for them. Fortunately, the walls of Jackson and Jinyoung’s dorm are thick enough that the two of them are still not kicked out due to their neighbors’ noise complaints.

Youngjae, Yugyeom, and Bambam are huddled on the floor, tapping aggressively on their phones as they compete in a multiplayer online game. Chaos ensues when Bambam’s character dies yet again, and the other two attacks him not only with words but also kicks and punches. Mark, who refused to play another round, just laughs at the younger’s misfortune. The two eldest are sharing Jaebeom’s earbuds while leisurely scrolling on their phones, shifting from app to app. Meanwhile, Jinyoung is also seated on the floor legs crossed, trying to read a book despite the noise around him. Jackson’s head is on his lap, making it his makeshift pillow. Jackson is switching through channels, hoping to find a show that will pique his interest. When he came across a sports channel, where a basketball game is currently being televised, Bambam suddenly shouts.

“Hyung, your game is coming up! I’m so excited!” He squeals, causing his older friends to laugh at him. Jinyoung doesn’t though, Jackson notices. He sits up and glances at Jinyoung, who still has his eyes on his book, but Jackson knows he is not actually reading anymore. He is sitting still, eyes trained on the same word. 

“It’s on Friday, right? What time would it start, hyung?” Youngjae asks, finally putting his phone down. Their game has finished resulting in a loss courtesy of Bambam.

“Seven,” Jackson answers and looks expectantly at all his friends. “You’ll be there, right?”

They all, of course, wanted to go and cheer for their dear energetic friend. They know that Jackson keeps a grudge, and they will probably be dealing with the consequences if they failed to come. Besides, who can say no to Jackson who has perfectly pulled a puppy look?

“Of course, I’ll be there, hyung. I’ve kept my Friday night vacant for you.” Bambam says, sending a finger heart towards Jackson who sends one right back. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at the two.

“Me too, hyung!” Yugyeom raises his hand overzealously. “Our professor just canceled our class for Friday so I’m also free.”

Jinyoung sends the youngest a skeptical look. “Was your class really canceled or are you just going to skip it?” Yugyeom starts whining and tries to defend himself. It didn’t help much as his older friends are all convinced that he is going to ditch his class even though it really was canceled by their professor so that more students could watch the game. Yugyeom, however, believes that it is only his professor’s excuse so he could watch the game as well. Either way, Yugyeom is happy to be there to support his hyung instead of being stuck listening to a boring lecture he wouldn’t understand even if he pays attention.  

 _Freshmen and their non-hectic schedules._ Jinyoung wonders if the two still even attend their classes. They’re always free whenever one of their older friends asks them to hang out, especially when there’s free food. They are always around during whatever fun event the school has, and of course, they would not miss out on supporting their hyungs. Jinyoung appreciates the gesture, but he’s really worried about the grades they’ll receive.

“Hyung, my class will end at 6:45,” Youngjae informs. Jackson is ready to protest and convince him until the younger continues. “We don’t have much to do, though. Our professor might dismiss us early.” Jackson’s forming frown quickly disappears and turns into a wide grin.

Jinyoung glances at Mark who grimaces while scrolling on his phone. “I’m sorry, Jack.” He tells Jackson, pouting. “You’re game slipped my mind. I’m supposed to meet some classmates to work on a project. I’ll try to see if we could meet some other time. Maybe they also would like to watch the game.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” Jackson replies and sends Mark a warm smile. His gaze then shifts towards his two friends who haven’t yet confirmed their attendance.

“Jinyoung, Jaebeom, what about you two?” Mark speaks in his stead. “Beomie, you’re free during Fridays, right?”

Jaebeom nods and Jackson grins. “I am, but I need to report to the company I’m interning. I’ll just do things quickly so I’ll get to watch it. I did promise Jackson I’ll be there.”

Jinyoung frowns. He is officially the worst friend ever. _I did promise Jackson I’ll be there._ Jaebeom’s words aren’t meant to be offensive, but it struck his heart. Although he didn’t promise, Jinyoung did tell Jackson that he will be there for his game. Unfortunately, days after he said those words his plan became blurry. Many things kept adding up to his Friday schedule. Instead of having his classes end at 6:30, their Philosophy professor announced that he will be talking to some students about their final paper, which means he has to extend the class for another hour. Wonpil is one of the students who are lucky not to be scheduled for that day. Jinyoung didn’t have his luck. In addition, he was required to attend a meeting of one of his organizations. He also has a paper due the next morning, and he has to devote his Friday night into perfecting it.

Jinyoung is screwed. He is thinking of ditching all of his engagements, but he knows Jackson will be angrier if the two of them don’t graduate at the same time because Jinyoung had been an irresponsible student. However, that doesn’t mean Jackson will not be disappointed once he finds out that his best friend would not be going to his championship game. It would be hard to make it up to him.

“Jinyoung-hyung, what about you?” Yugyeom’s voice snaps Jinyoung out of his thoughts.

Jackson catches Jinyoug’s eyes which are full of regret, and he immediately knows what they meant. He just smiles at his best friend in response, one that shows he’s disappointed, but he understands.

“I’ll try to be there,” Jinyoung mutters, saying it more to himself than to his friends.

 

Their friends stayed at Jinyoung and Jackson’s dorm until they’re all tired and finally decided that it’s time to head back to their respective homes. The younger ones begged Mark and Jaebeom, the only ones who have their own car, to give them a ride, too lazy to walk or call for a cab. Meanwhile, Jackson is left to clean up with Jinyoung as silence fills their apartment.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jackson speaks, the silence between him and his friend not sitting well with him. “I saw your schedule.”

Jinyoung mentally facepalms, forgetting that he has a huge calendar in his room where he writes his schedule on. Of course, Jackson, his room’s unwelcome guest, would have already seen it.

“I’m sorry, Seunie.” He tells his best friends knowing how disappointed he must be. “I told you I’ll come to your game, but here I am not being true to my words again.”

“It’s okay.” Jackson smiles even though his face resembles that of a kicked puppy’s, and Jinyoung hates himself for causing it. “I know you’re really busy. Besides, the other boys are coming and I know that you’ll be supporting me even if you’re not there.”

“Of course.” Jinyoung beams, wrinkles forming under his eyes.

Jackson is still disappointed, but it slowly dissipates after witnessing his best friend’s smile.

 

\--

 

Jinyoung waits for his best friend outside the basketball gym, holding a cold energy drink on one hand, and a cup of coffee for himself in the other. After his class, he decided to visit Jackson, who will just be finishing his training. He plans to have dinner together afterward. He feels bad for not being able to attend his game, so he’s doing all he can to show his best friend his support. He is still adamant on watching the game, though. Maybe if _someone_ successfully convinces him to attend the game, then he will probably ditch his classes.

Jinyoung hears footsteps nearing the door of the gym and seemingly familiar voices inside the facility. The door opens revealing two guys Jinyoung very much knows.

“Oh, Jinyoung,” Mark greets. Jinyoung acknowledges him with a meek nod.

“Jinyoung-ah!” The other boy with them shouts and immediately clings to his best friend. “Oh is this mine?” Instead of the energy drink, Jackson takes the cup of Americano from Jinyoung and takes a sip, face scrunching because of the drink's bitterness. Jinyoung, in retaliation, presses the disregarded cold bottle on Jackson’s face. Jackson pushes him away and glares. Jinyoung grins widely. They seemed to forget about Mark, who was watching them amusedly.

“Alright, kids. Break it up.” Mark interrupts his younger friends, chuckling at the scene happening in front of him.

As if reminded of the presence of their older hyung, Jackson excitedly announces to his best friend the purpose of Mark’s visit. “Jinyoungie, Mark-hyung will be coming to my game!” Jinyoung is happy that all of their friends will be supporting Jackson, but he can’t seem to plaster a smile on his face because he himself, Jackson’s proclaimed _forever friend_ , cannot attend the said game. Jinyoung feels worse.

Jackson notices the abrupt change of Jinyoung’s expression, so he pats the slightly younger’s back and smiles when Jinyoung faces him. “If I get energy drinks from you every day then I won’t be mad.” Jackson teases, but Jinyoung seems determined to send not only a bottle but boxes of energy drinks to his best friend just so he would be forgiven.

“You know I’m kidding, right? Jackson says worriedly. He wouldn’t be able to drink that much energy drink, and a hyper man like him doesn’t need more energy in his body. “It’s really okay, Jinyoung-ah. Don’t fret over this again.”

“Jinyoungie, don’t worry we’ll be cheering for Jackson a lot. We’ll deliver your support.” Mark tells the younger in an attempt to ease his worries. “Anyways, you two are probably hungry. Want to grab dinner somewhere? It’s on me.”

Jinyoung waits for his best friend’s reply, knowing that he would never say no to free food. Jinyoung was confused when Jackson refuses.

“I’ll pass, hyung. I’m really tired and I want to go home. You two could still go, though. I won’t mind.” Jackson’s eyes, glinting with mischief, tell Jinyoung that he isn’t really tired, and it’s just another one of his matchmaking schemes.

“We don’t have food at home,” Jinyoung tells him in an attempt to make Jackson reconsider his decision. Things are not awkward between him and Mark, but Jinyoung doesn’t want his friends to keep setting them up. He also doesn’t want to make Jackson think that he will easily abandon his friend if it means being alone with his _crush_. Besides, the reason he is there at the moment is because of Jackson. Jinyoung also knows his best friend will tease him if he shows any hints of joy and will probably force Jinyoung to thank him.

“I think we still have some leftovers from yesterday. If we don’t then I could cook or just call for delivery.” Jackson reassures, smirking at Jinyoung when the younger scowls at his plan. “I’m fine, really. You two can go and enjoy dinner. See you, guys!” Jackson adjusts the strap on his duffel bag on his shoulder and waves at his two friends before leaving.

 

As said before, Jinyoung and Mark are not awkward with each other. As Mark drove through the streets of Cheongdam, where the restaurant Mark suggests they go to is located, they chat about their classes, the dramas or series they are currently watching, and their friends, mainly the weird things they witnessed Bambam and Yugyeom do which make them wonder why they are friends with the youngest two. If silence fills the car, it is never awkward as they are very comfortable with each other, and they just enjoy the other’s company.

Jinyoung steals a glance at Mark, who is focused on driving. Jinyoung admits he likes the guy. _He likes Mark._ He wonders when he should confess what he feels or if he should do it in the first place. They just built their friendship, and Jinyoung doesn’t want it to easily crumble down. He also wants to save his heart from being broken. He’s not even sure if Mark feels the same way. Jinyoung makes a mental note to ask his best friend, who is greatly invested with his relationship with Mark, for advice. Even though he acts silly, Jackson is very sincere and can be very serious when it comes to his friends.

Jackson will probably regret not joining them unless he already knows where they are going to dine which is why he left the two by themselves to make it seem like a _date._ Jackson is probably going to complain to Jinyoung about being a third-wheel if he were here.

Mark has brought them to a rather expensive steakhouse, which is not really Jinyoung’s choice if he would just go have a simple dinner. Eating in such a place would definitely cause an unbalance in Jinyoung’s expenses, but fortunately, even though Jinyoung keeps on refusing, Mark insists on paying. The older tells him that he doesn’t mind spending extra cash because the restaurant serves steak, which is the closest to what he usually has whenever he goes home to LA.

“I miss home,” Mark says, a wistful smile etched on his lips. He then continues to talk about how he misses the food because he struggles to find what he eats back home in Korea. He especially misses his mom’s cooking, somewhat a fusion of Chinese and American cuisines. He very much misses his family—his parents, his siblings, his nieces. He deeply regrets not being able to attend his niece’s birthday because of the midterm exams.

Mark dejectedly sighs. “Jackson did this,” he chuckles to himself. Jinyoung asks him why his best friend is suddenly involved with Mark’s nostalgia. “I went to tell that I can go to his game and stayed to watch him practice. I noticed that he wasn’t in his usual energetic state.”

Mark is right. Jackson is very zealous when it comes to his basketball practices, so it is very unusual for him to not show any enthusiasm. Jinyoung noticed it too when Jackson exits the gym with Mark. He was laughing, and he greets Jinyoung with a grin, but there’s something off with him.

“I asked him about it and he told me that his parents wouldn’t be able to come to his game.” Mark continues. Jinyoung thought he wouldn’t feel any worse, but it just doesn’t get better. Jackson looked forward to his best friend’s presence on his game, but the said jerk of a friend has disappointed him. Jackson was also very excited to have his parents watch his championship game, but they told them they couldn’t, and it is disheartening for Jackson. Jinyoung just wants to go home and give his best friend the biggest, warmest hug.

“Jackson’s niece fell sick. Her parents are away on a business trip, so Jackson’s parents couldn’t leave her behind. It’s sad. He really misses them a lot.”

Looking back, Jackson, Mark, and Bambam are very strong. They traveled alone to a foreign country, miles away from their families. Because of the busy schedule given by the school, they seldom have the chance to go home and spend time with them. Jinyoung admires his friends. He is only a train away from his family, but he still dearly misses them, what more if they are in another country. Jinyoung can easily go home to them and spend every holiday or birthday with them around. He can never understand the homesickness his three foreign friends feel. That’s why he feels helpless whenever he hears Jackson’s sobs in the middle of the night, wishing he was home. His heart sinks whenever Jackson cries, and it makes him want to do anything just so he could make his best friend happy. But he can’t. Instead, he just lets his best friend spend the day with Bambam or with his other friend, whom he now knows as Mark because they are the ones who can truly understand him. If he could call a plane and send Jackson home, he definitely would. However, all he could offer are hugs and pats on the back which he hopes could somehow comfort the older, and his shoulder for his best friend to cry on.

“Jackson’s very lucky to have you,” Mark says after observing how Jinyoung’s expression changed, a downcast look now present on the younger’s face. He also hears Jinyoung’s faint voice saying “ _Poor, Seunie_.” Jinyoung cares about Jackson very much, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Mark.

Jinyoung blinks at the older boy confusedly. “I haven’t even done much for him, hyung.” Because really, he hasn’t. He couldn’t even properly pay back all the wonderful things Jackson has done for him.

Mark chuckles. “That’s not what Jackson thinks.” Jinyoung, who is in the middle of slicing his steak, halts to pay attention to the elder’s words. “You think it’s nothing, but just you being there for Jackson, encouraging him, reminding him that even though he’s away from his family, he still has us. All those things are very meaningful to him.” Jinyoung was a bit surprised. He always thought he was never enough as a friend, always ignoring Jackson whenever the latter says “ _You’re the bestest best friend in the world! I love you, Jinyoungie!_ ” because he thinks he doesn’t deserve those words.

“I’m actually kind of jealous.” Mark continues after letting silence to take over for a while allowing Jinyoung to take in his words and also for them to finish their food. “Jackson talks about you a lot. He always brags about the _dates_ you take him to whenever he feels down. That is why before I met you, I thought you guys are together.”

“It just kinda became a tradition,” Jinyoung replies. The _date_ thing was a joke as Jackson always likes to tease his best friend but they, later on, became accustomed to it that sometimes their tongues slip and their friends would have confused looks on their faces. _Why are you going on a date? I thought you guys aren’t together._ It has happened a lot of times that Jackson suggested they make their dates and their relationship real, so they wouldn’t need to explain to people anymore. Jinyoung responded by hitting Jackson’s arm because for him, it’s merely a joke.

Mark chuckles, but he then sighs. “I hope I also have someone like you,” Mark admits shyly. Jinyoung almost missed Mark’s words as his mind drifted off to the memories with Jackson, but when he finally processed them, he stops himself from grinning widely. Mark is bowing his head a little to not meet Jinyoung’s eyes. Jinyoung is grateful for it since the older wouldn’t get to see his reddening cheeks and ears. “All I have is Jaebeom and whenever I go to his apartment, his cats are better company,” Mark complains, but there’s still a fond smile on his lips. Jinyoung laughs along with him.

“Well, you have me now, hyung.”

Mark’s eyes widen, blinking blankly at Jinyoung, flustered and taken aback by the younger’s words.

Jinyoung blinks back and curses under his breath. He was definitely not planning to say those words aloud. He starts feeling hot, and he is sure he’s blushing hard due to embarrassment. He thinks his face’s color is probably akin to that of a tomato’s.  He was about to utter some words to explain himself and apologize for his forwardness when Mark’s words bring chaos to his brain once again.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jinyoung thinks his heart is going to burst.

 

\--

 

After a somehow successful _date_ , Mark drove Jinyoung home to his shared dorm with Jackson. Jinyoung waits for Mark to drive away before going up to his dorm. As he unlocks the door and enters, the faint sound of voices coming from the television greets him. He enters the living room quietly and peeks at the man on the sofa. Jackson is lying on his side, scrolling and tapping through the posts on his Instagram, not at all paying attention to the show on the television.

“I thought you said you were tired?” Jinyoung’s voice startles his roommate, making him flinch and almost drop his phone.

Jackson sits up to briefly glance at Jinyoung and returns back to his position. “I can’t sleep,” he tells Jinyoung. The younger frowns at Jackson’s hoarse voice. Before Jinyoung could sit down, Jackson sits up once again and faces him. “And I’m also waiting for you. So? What happened to your date? Has Mark-hyung asked you out? Ya, Jinyoung-ah! Tell me everything.” Jackson lets out a high-pitched squeal to annoy his friend even more.

“It’s not a date.” Jinyoung simply replies, not bothering to answer the other questions anymore. He stands next to where Jackson was lying down. He lifts the other boy’s legs and occupies the space next to him. Jackson comfortably places his legs on Jinyoung’s lap. “You should’ve come. The food was really good.”

“It’s fine,” Jackson says lying back down. “At least you’ve got some time alone with Mark-hyung.”

Jackson went back to scrolling on his phone, while Jinyoung turns his attention to the television that’s playing a rerun of a variety show, but he doesn't understand what's happening. More like he doesn’t try to understand. His mind is clouded with Jackson. When Jinyoung glanced at his best friend, he makes out Jackson’s red puffy eyes and the tear stains on his cheek. He’s been crying. Jinyoung knew Jackson’s hoarse voice wasn’t just because of his exhaustion.

“Why are you really awake?” Jinyoung turns away from the TV and faces his best friend, who looks at him questioningly. “You okay?” Jinyoung asks. He isn’t sure if Jackson would be mad at him because he found out through Mark, but he just wants to make sure his best friend is fine.

Jackson heaves a deep sigh before looking directly at his best friend and giving him a sad smile. “I’m fine Jinyoungie.” He says, but Jinyoung notices the tears threatening to fall from Jackson’s eyes. Jinyoung’s frown deepens,  and he feels his heart wrench. Jackson is always the most cheerful among all of them; however, his goofy front makes people fail to notice that he also feels sadness. In fact, he has been keeping it in his heart. “Actually, I just finished a call with my parents. They really can’t go to my game. My brother won’t arrive until Sunday and mom and dad don’t want to leave Aimee.”

“How is she?” Jinyoung hasn’t had the chance to meet the little girl personally, but Jackson always shows him her pictures and gushes about how cute his niece is. Jackson has also introduced him when he was having a video chat with his older brother. Jackson is smitten with his niece, and it is always a great sight to see. Knowing Jackson, he’s probably more worried about his niece getting sick than being disappointed at the nonattendance of his parents.

“Mom said she’s starting to recover.”

“That’s good to hear. And how are you?”

Jackson sighs and tries to avoid Jinyoung’s eyes. “I miss them,” Jackson says, and Jinyoung’s heart sinks even more. “It’s been a while since I last saw them. I didn’t even get to fly home last month.” Jackson’s eyes are starting to get teary. He was supposed to fly to Hong Kong a month ago for her mom’s birthday. Unfortunately, his visit was canceled because Jackson got caught up with the massive amount of school work. Jinyoung witnesses how Jackson cried himself to sleep the night he told his mother he can’t be there for her birthday.

“But that’s okay. I’m okay.” Jackson continues. “We still have another year before we leave college. I get to have another year to play.” But the upcoming game is important for Jackson. He was the reason why the team made it to the finals, and everyone is anticipating how he’ll do for the championship game.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Jinyoung asks him, placing a hand on Jackson’s lap. Jackson averts his eyes from his best friend once again. “Seun-ah.”

“I know you, Jinyoung. You’re already being hard on yourself because you can’t be there for my game.” Jackson fusses. “I know you’ll feel even guiltier once I tell you about this when it’s not even your fault. I told you, I’m fine. You don’t have to—”

“I’ll come to your game.”

“What?” Jackson blinks at his best friend bemusedly. “Jinyoung, your schedule is packed with classes that day and don’t think I don’t know about the paper you have to pass the next day.” Their friends always appointed Jinyoung as the “mom-friend”. They’re going to change their minds when they hear Jackson chiding him.

Jinyoung frowns at his friend, somewhat offended. “I’ll do something, okay?”

Jackson snickers. “The model student Park Jinyoung gonna ditch classes and miss deadlines to watch a basketball game? Never thought I’d hear that one.”

“Well, if you don’t want me to come to your game then fine!” Jinyoung violently pushes Jackson’s legs off his lap and stands up.

“No, hey, wait!” Jackson sits up and tugs Jinyoung back sending the younger to the couch. Jinyoung attempts to stand up and leave, but Jackson stops his friend by straddling him. “I just don’t want you to do those things because of me.”

“I know.” Jinyoung looks up at Jackson. “I’ve been thinking about it and maybe I could make it work. I could attend your game without sacrificing my academics. I’m such a great best friend, don’t you think?”

Jackson finally grins, and it makes Jinyoung happy as well. However, the said grin was short-lived as Jackson frowns and narrows his eyes at Jinyoung accusingly. “Are you really gonna be there for me though? Not for a certain handsome senior named Mark Tuan?”

Jinyoung looks away from Jackson. Was it because of Mark? It may be. Jinyoung became determined to push through his plans because of Mark. It was because of Mark. The older made him realize that his best friend needs him. Jinyoung’s choice might be because of Mark, but he would be in the game because of Jackson.

“Is that how you think of me? I’m offended. I’ll be there because of you, of course!” Jinyoung replies. The grin that forms on Jackson’s lips was wider than before.

“Thank you, Jinyoungie.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t you have practice tomorrow? Go to sleep now.” Jinyoung says as he pushes his best friend off of him.

Before letting himself be pushed off completely, Jackson wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s neck and kisses his cheek. “Love you.” He then removes himself from his friend and waddles to his room.

 

Jinyoung keeps on tossing and turning on his bed, trying to find a comfortable position. He can't sleep. He even tried shutting his eyes and counting sheep, but he's still wide awake. Jackson’s words are stuck in his mind. He touches his cheek, where Jackson's kiss still lingers. Jinyoung doesn't know why he makes a big deal out of it. Jackson has kissed him on his cheek multiple times. He has said those three words even more. However, it still has the same effect on him. Every time Jackson becomes affectionate towards him, it always makes his heart flutter. It's making him confused. He likes Mark. Why does he still feel this way? Jinyoung supposes it's because of his infatuation with Jackson before, but he told himself that he was just confusing their friendship with love.  He thought his feelings for Jackson would simply vanish. 

He thought wrong.

 

\--

 

Jinyoung arranges his books and his laptop to put inside his bag and readies himself for yet another tiring day ahead of him. This time, however, he doesn’t detest the current Friday that much as he has something to look forward to after his suffering. Yes, he somehow managed to arrange his schedule in a manner wherein he could watch Jackson’s game without being an irresponsible student. 

Jackson left their dorm early for the team’s final practice for the championship game. Due to Jackson arranging the blanket draped on Jinyoung, who was sleeping soundly on the couch, the younger stirs and soon wakes up, so he was able to cheer for his best friend and utter a “ _good luck_ ” with his groggy morning voice before Jackson leaves. When the older was gone, Jinyoung fixes himself breakfast and coffee to wash off the sleepiness in his body. He didn’t realize he fell asleep while doing the paper he has to pass on Saturday. He made it his goal to finish this task before Friday comes so that he could just do minor editing on Saturday morning before he passes it. As for his other engagements, he was permitted to be excused from his organization’s meeting. Meanwhile, Wonpil was able to find someone who was willing to exchange schedules with Jinyoung for the consultation with their Philosophy teacher. Jinyoung has got it all sorted, and he hopes that as he leaves their dorm and starts the day, nothing will go wrong.

Fortunately, his day does seem to go well. _Until Philosophy._ Almost all of his classmates are just counting down the minutes until the class ends. Most of them, including Jinyoung, are subtly looking at the clock, their watches, or their phones, eager to leave the lecture hall and rush to their Friday night plans, specifically the basketball game. Before his Philosophy class started, Yugyeom informs their group chat that he, Bambam, and Mark are already at the venue and have already reserved seats for the others. Jinyoung aims to be there before the game starts. Unfortunately, his plan was ruined. Their class, which was meant to end at 6:30, was extended up to 7. Their professor asked them for more time as makeup for the days they didn’t have classes. Jinyoung receives a message from his friends looking for him and informing him that the game has already started. Youngjae has arrived just before the game starts while Jaebeom manages to turn up during the middle of the first quarter.

At last, their professor starts to wrap up his discussion and says his usual closing words. Jinyoung isn’t paying attention anymore as he shoves his things inside his bag, ready to sprint out of the lecture hall. But he guesses Fridays are just not his days. When their professor asks the class if anyone has questions, everyone has expected that no one will, so that they could finally get out of the class. But then, there is this guy who raises his hand and asks the professor about a topic Jinyoung is sure their professor has repeated several times. Groans can be heard, and glares are sent to the said student, but he seems oblivious, or maybe he’s just doing it to have everyone suffer. The professor goes over the topic again until their classmate finally understands. It was 7:15 when their class was finally dismissed. Because the game isn’t held at their school, he still needs to take a bus or taxi. Due to his rush, he almost forgets about Wonpil, who will also watch the game. Wonpil, however, tells him to go ahead and that they’ll just meet at the game. Jinyoung runs as fast as he can to the bus stop, but he still failed to catch the bus. His bad luck doesn’t end there. The next bus will take another 30 minutes to come. The game will probably have been finished by then. He tries to get a taxi, but almost all of them have passengers already. He sits on the side of the road, defeated, shouting different profanities.

Just as he was losing hope and thinking of ways to make it up to Jackson wishing he doesn’t end his friendship with Jinyoung, a honk startles him. A familiar car parks in front of him.

The driver opens the door to the passenger seat and shouts. “Get in!”

Jinyoung wastes no time, quickly rides the car and expresses his gratitude to the driver, Jaebeom.

“What took you so long?” the older of the two asks. “The first half has already ended!”

Jinyoung groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Hyung, if I could have left earlier I definitely would, but no. Our professor extended his already longass lecture. Because of that, I missed the bus and I can’t even get a taxi. If you hadn’t arrived I probably already lost my mind.”

Jaebeom chuckles at the younger’s misfortune but still sends a brief sympathetic look at his friend. “Thank Mark,” Jaebeom says. “He planned to fetch you so you could get to the game quickly, but he doesn’t know the area well, so I’m here in his stead.”

Due to Jaebeom’s speedy driving and knowledge of shortcuts, they are able to arrive at the stadium fast. Jinyoung immediately saw his friends. Two seats beside Mark are empty as it is reserved for him and Jaebeom. Jinyoung quickly approaches the group and occupies the seat next to Mark. The second half of the game has already started when they arrived, but Jinyoung doesn’t notice Jackson among the players.

“Glad you made it.” Mark tells him, sending the younger a warm smile, which somehow calms down Jinyoung from the adrenaline rush he has experienced earlier. Jinyoung nods in response.

“Hyung, where’s Jackson?” He asks after being sure that Jackson is, in fact, not inside the court.

Mark points at his best friend, who was sitting on the bench looking forlorn. Jinyoung wants to grab his attention and show him that he is here, but Jackson is focused on observing the game. “He fell badly earlier, so he was sent to rest for a while.”

As he watches the game, Jinyoung thinks the reason he doesn’t go to them as much is that he brings bad luck to their school’s team. The opposing team is leading and they are quick in increasing the gap between the points. Jinyoung hopes his bad luck didn’t manage to get transferred to the team.

Three minutes before the third quarter ends, the coach of their school’s team calls for a timeout. When the whistle is heard, the team went back to the court now with the substituted players. Among them was Jackson. The moment his friends spotted him, they cheered very loudly. The youngest three were yelling different cheers while waving the banner they made.

“Jackson-hyung fighting!”

“Go, Jack!”

“WANG JIAER!”

The oldest two add to the shouts too, less rowdy than the other bunch but still very enthusiastic. Jinyoung decides to join them too, excited about finally seeing his best friend play.

“Wang-gae, you can do it!” He shouts loudly, and it doesn’t seem to go into waste as Jackson looks at their direction, searching for Jinyoung. Jackson’s face lights up, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Jinyoung in the crowd, vivaciously shouting his name and cheering for him.

Jackson was amazing during the game. He was fast and alert. He was able to intercept passes, dribble quickly, and score easily because the defenders failed to catch him. He was also strong. He stayed on his feet despite their opponents pushing him. His throws were also accurate. Almost all of his shots went into the hoop. He was able to pass the ball to his teammates without causing turnovers as well.

The team is able to catch up in no time. As the third quarter ended, the team was leading by two points. The game starts again, and because it is the last quarter of the championship game, the star players of both teams are on the court. Both teams are trying to secure a large gap and bring home the trophy. However, the ball keeps going back and forth, and so does the points. The players are able to match each other both in defense and offense. Then it comes down to the last ten seconds. The cheers become louder, filling the stadium. Everyone is on their feet. The scores are still tied, but the opposing team is in possession of the ball. A player from the said team runs and attempts to score, but he is unsuccessful. His teammates try to score a rebound, but one of Jackson’s teammates is able to tap the ball away and Jackson, fortunately, catches it. As his opponents try to get the ball from him, Jackson passes the ball to one of his teammates, but he soon becomes guarded as well. He can’t move from his place, and he can’t pass the ball as well since almost all his teammates have someone who closely guards them. Jackson’s, however, loses his focus on Jackson, and so Jackson makes a run for it, and the ball is successfully passed to him.

 _Three seconds on the clock._ Jackson runs to their goal and shoots.

_Two_

_One_

The buzzer rings. The students of their school go wild. The ball went it. Jackson has made it. The six boys cheer for their friend. They are shouting, jumping around waving the banners until they're broken, dancing wildly. They are all ecstatic. Jinyoung watches Jackson, who is yelling in glee. His teammates approach him, engulf him in hugs, and carry him. Jackson catches Jinyoung’s gaze and beams, happy to have his best friend witness his team’s win.

The awarding immediately follows the game. Their school, of course, got the first place and they are given a trophy. Along with that, Jackson is awarded as the Most Valuable Player which gains him a medal and loud cheers and applause from the audience, largely from his friends.

After the awarding ceremony, the stadium started to be cleared out. The group decides to wait for Jackson who still needs to shower and dress nicely. He has to, now that his friends aren’t the only ones waiting but also a lot of his fans.

When the team finally arrives outside, they are all surrounded but most especially the MVP. Fortunately, Jackson is able to spot the tall freshmen who are also waving their long arms and jumping unnecessarily. Jackson immediately makes a beeline to his friends, only briefly nodding and greeting those who are trying to chat with him while quickly sending smiles to those who are taking pictures.

“Woah, Jackson-hyung, you were so cool out there!” Yugyeom applauds, then violently hits the older’s back.

“Buzzer beater! Damn, bro!” Bambam exclaims.

“Congratulations, Seun-ah.” Jinyoung finally gets to say after the ruckus of the youngest two subsides.

Jackson beams, but of course, the boy wants more compliments for the most part from his best friend. “Did you see my shot, Jinyoung-ah? It was great, right? I was so cool, wasn’t I?” Jinyoung snickers but nods making Jackson let out his characteristic high-pitched squeals.

 “Jackson!” A voice calls out, making everyone turn. A small group of senior students approaches. Among them is the basketball team captain. He exchanges greetings with Jaebeom, who has the same major and politely nods to the others. “You’re coming to the victory party, right? We need our MVP there.” He proceeds to ask Jackson. “You guys should come too!” He says to the rest of them.

Jackson looked uncertain. He turns to his friends to assess their responses. Bambam and Yugyeom are both nodding vigorously, obviously in favor. Jaebeom nods coolly, but Jackson knows he is actually looking forward to it. Mark and Youngjae would rather play games, but they agree to be part of the party. Jackson glances at Jinyoung, gauging his best friend’s face. He sends him a look that resembles that of a child asking his parent’s permission to go outside.

Jinyoung has never been a fan of parties with many people, especially if most of them are unfamiliar to him. Just as he didn’t get the chance to attend Jackson’s recent games, he hadn’t attended a victory party either. However, the two of them would have their own victory party. After his game, Jackson would most of the time escape and go back to his dorm, where Jinyoung has prepared a feast for him. They would watch movies, drink together, or do whatever activity Jackson would like to do. Sometimes they invite their friends to join them, but it usually ends up very chaotic. After Jackson’s previous game, they went to eat fried chicken before going to a sauna. This time, however, he would like to celebrate Jackson’s win with the others, so he agrees to join the party as well.

They divide their group into two to decide who gets to ride with whom since Mark and Jaebeom are the only ones who have their own car. The youngest ones get to ride with Mark while Jinyoung and Jackson are stuck with Jaebeom.

Jackson’s voice fills Jaebeom’s car. He continuously fishes for compliments from his friend who’s older by two months because he likes getting praises and annoying the other boy. When he’s finally satisfied, he moves to complain to Jinyoung about his late attendance. Jinyoung rants about his class and all the troubles it took him to get to the game. The two continued to bicker with each other until they reached the house where the party is being held. The house was big, as it is owned by their  _chaebol_ classmate, and it was already filled with people from their university while there were also some outsiders.

The moment they enter the house, Jackson is immediately taken away from their group by some of his teammates, who announce the arrival of the star player. Jinyoung doesn’t realize that his other friends have also vanished to do what they usually do during parties. Yugyeom and Bambam are already burning up the dance floor. He hears Youngjae’s laughter caused by the younger boys’ silly moves and also his voice hitting the high notes of the currently playing song perfectly. Jinyoung finds Jaebeom in the DJ booth. Mark, on the other hand, is talking to some students Jinyoung recognizes are from their university.

Jinyoung doesn’t plan to be alone among the bustling crowd, so he tries to find some familiar faces. Fortunately, Wonpil is able to find him, tapping his shoulder to get his attention and offering him a can of beer. Wonpil leads him to a group of third-years chatting, some of them Jinyoung knows while Wonpil introduced him to the others. Because he rarely shows up to this kind of occasions, Jinyoung gathers attention. He was told that his very popular among their year and is often called a _prince_ due to him being handsome and well-mannered. Wonpil, being the good friend he is, doesn’t miss the chance to tease Jinyoung, particularly when they hear some girls gushing over the said boy.

While Wonpil is conversing with another student, Jinyoung glances distractedly around the room. He exchanges eye contact with Jackson who pouts at him, disappointed that he couldn’t spend the party with his best friend. Jinyoung turns to look at the other direction and notices Mark talking to an hourglass-figured girl wearing a sultry dress. She seems to be from another university as Jinyoung has never seen her around the campus before. From the looks of it, the girl is asking Mark for his number, handing her phone to him. Jinyoung watches them, curious about the conversation even though he can’t hear a word they’re saying nor lip-read. The girl looks insistent. She grasps Mark’s arm and attempts to appeal to him, but it was to no avail. Mark gently removes her hand off of him and bows in apology. The girl storms off, not accustomed to being rejected.

Jinyoung takes a swig of his beer and manages to empty the can. He doesn’t know about what to feel about the commotion he just watched. He is happy that Mark refused to give his number, but he became anxious about the reason why he didn’t. _Was it just because he’s not interested in girls?_ _Is he not interested in dating at all? Does he like someone else? What if he’s secretly dating? Will he be rejected too?_ Agitated, he excuses himself and heads to the kitchen to get another drink.

On his way, he hears Jackson calling out his name and walking towards him. Jinyoung halts so Jackson could catch up. He could use his best friend’s advice and inputs about his current situation. However, before Jackson is able to approach him, he is dragged away once again by a random guy, who has put him in a headlock. Jackson tries to break away but is unsuccessful. Jinyoung chuckles and sends him a shrug before continuing his way to the kitchen.

Jinyoung was trying to find the brand he just finished drinking among the various kinds of alcohol present on the kitchen counter when a can of it is suddenly placed in front of him. He looks up from the can and to the person who is offering him the drink and finds Mark smiling at him. He accepts the drink and stands next to Mark who’s leaning on an empty counter, his own drink, a glass of red wine, in his other hand.

“Saw you drinking that a while ago. You finished the whole thing in one drinking.” Mark tells him.

Jinyoung’s heart suddenly beat faster. The very person, who is the reason why he managed to down a drink in seconds, has watched him do so and is now in front of him. He hoped he could talk it out with Jackson or whoever among his friends, but no, it has to be Mark.

“Thanks, hyung.” Jinyoung says in response, immediately taking a large gulp.

Jinyoung is dying to ask Mark about the things occupying his mind, but it would be awkward if he does so. Instead, he settles for casual tête-à-tête, talking about the game, their classes, and a newly-opened restaurant Mark wants to try out. Their conversation was interrupted when two girls approached Jinyoung, one of them asking for his number. From the corner of his eye, Jinyoung sees Mark watching him and intently listening while taking a sip of his wine. Although he swings both ways, Jinyoung politely declines the girl’s request. The other girl comforts her friend as they both walk away from the two boys.

“Why’d you reject her?” Mark looks at him inquiringly. “She’s really pretty.”

Unable to answer honestly, Jinyoung suddenly blurts out. “What about you, hyung? You rejected a girl too.”

Mark’s eyes widen at the sudden redirection of his question, but he chuckled good-naturedly, amused at Jinyoung’s bluntness. “Well, let’s just say I’m waiting for someone.”

Mark’s statement doesn’t answer Jinyoung’s the questions in Jinyoung’s minds. In fact, it even adds more inquiries. _Waiting for someone? What does that mean? Is he saying that he likes somebody and is just waiting for his chance with him or her? Does it mean that he hasn’t found someone yet?_ Jinyoung was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t comprehend what Mark has said to him.

“What was that, hyung?”

“What about you?” Mark repeats his previous question. “Why did you not give your number?”

Jinyoung stays silent, debating against himself whether to tell the truth or not. Should he just tell the truth and confess his feelings to Mark? He has been thinking about it—how and when he would tell Mark. His friends, Jackson in particular, have been prodding him to take action as well. For someone who’s blunt, he can’t seem to find the courage to tell Mark the truth.

“I like someone, hyung.”

“You do?”  Mark asks in an astonished voice. “Do I know him or her?”

Jinyoung nods. “Him, and yeah, I guess you know him.” Mark tries to elicit a name from the younger, but Jinyoung stays tightlipped. A pout forms on Mark’s lips, inducing soft chuckles from Jinyoung.

“Does he know?” Mark resorts to asking after giving up his attempts to know the man who is in fact very _familiar_ with him.

Jinyoung freezes. He suddenly felt anxious under Mark’s gaze. He takes another giant swig of his beer. He’s lucky there’s not much alcohol in it. He glances at Mark but quickly averted his eyes when they exchanged glances. He bows his head timidly. “No.”

“Why not?”

Jinyoung heaves an exasperated sigh, silently wishing for Mark to stop asking questions before he accidentally reveals himself. This time, he tells the truth. “He’s a good friend, hyung. I don’t know if he will like me back. I don’t want things to be awkward and ruin our friendship.”

“That is hard,” Mark says.

That’s it. Jinyoung has lost. At least he has saved himself from an awkward confession and a harsh rejection. Maybe he could just cry it out once he gets home. He can get over it. Maybe he could ask Jackson to treat him somewhere expensive because he’s heartbroken.

Mark takes another sip from his wine before continuing. “But I still think you should risk it.” Jinyoung looks up at Mark. He watches as the older boy swirls his wine and looks at it thoughtfully. “Yeah, it may be awkward at first if he doesn’t feel the same way, but I think if he really is a good friend, he wouldn’t just stop being your friend all of a sudden. You should tell what you’re feeling to get it off your chest and get rid of the “what-ifs” in your mind. You might regret later on and you’ll never know,” Mark meets Jinyoung’s eyes. “Maybe he does like you back.”

Jinyoung’s heart started beating rapidly. After being reassured, he feels a sudden urge to just confess his feelings to Mark and not worry about the consequences for a while, but he couldn’t find the words or the confidence to do so. He guesses he’s not drunk enough. Still, he can try.

“Hyung, I—”

“Mark Tuan!” a loud voice interrupts, making their heads whip to the direction it came from. The guy seems like a senior student Mark knows since the older’s expression suddenly lightens up as he recognizes the man. Mark’s friend gestures for him to come over. Mark glances at Jinyoung, hesitant to leave the younger, but Jinyoung nods at him to go.

Mark smiles apologetically. “Stay here. I’ll be right back, Jinyoungie.” With that, Mark walks away, leaving Jinyoung behind.

Jinyoung sighs in frustration. He tries to compose himself. He is not sure if it’s a good or a bad thing that he got interrupted. Was he actually ready to confess? He’s uncertain about that as well. He takes a sip from his beer, not realizing it’s already empty. He goes to get another drink, but instead of the same can of beer, he decides to pick up a bottle of soju. When he came to the party, he didn’t have any plans to get drunk; however, after his encounter with Mark and thousands of questions that now cloud his mind, he wanted to have more alcohol in his system. He hopes it will also boost up his confidence, so he'll be ready when Mark comes back.

Jinyoung pours almost all of the soju in a tall cup, and he drinks half of it in one go, not minding the burning sensation of alcohol in his throat. He decides to stay in the kitchen to wait for Mark. He resolves in observing the people coming and going although he can’t recognize most of them anymore. The soju was quick to kick in. He starts feeling tipsy and light-headed. Mark got held up longer than he thought, so Jinyoung leaves the kitchen and enters the living room, where the people are dancing along an EDM tack bursting out loudly from the speakers. Jinyoung continually takes a swig of his drink, and he gets tipsier. He bumps into some students dancing who looks at him with an annoyed look. He bows his head in apology and smiles innocently. Fortunately, he hadn’t caused any trouble, until he spots his freshman friends and decides to join them. Yugyeom has the buttons of his shirt halfway undone, while he dances energetically along the upbeat song. Bambam, on the other hand, currently has his own world and dances weirdly. He went from being a ballerina to dancing a famous Fortnite dance in a span of seconds.

“Yugyeom! Bambam!” Jinyoung staggers towards his younger friends, swaying a little.

“Hyung!” the two boys shout simultaneously in response. Jinyoung gives both of them a bro-hug, which made the younger boys confused because they just saw each other earlier and they even came to the party together.

“Have you seen Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung asks, and he himself doesn’t know why. He is not sure about what to tell Mark. He doesn’t plan to confess tonight, but Mark’s words make him want to do so. The sober and responsible part left in Jinyoung tells him to not be reckless, but his id is stronger and tells him otherwise.

Yugyeom shrugs. “I thought he was with you, hyung.”

“Jinyoung-hyung is with Mark-hyung?" Bambam, the more drunken between the two, gasps dramatically. "Oh, hyung! What are you doing together, huh? Are you two dating now?" He asks, wriggling his eyebrow suggestively. 

“Shut up.”

The current track ends and a trendy cheery pop song by a girl group plays. Bambam hollers in excitement as he starts to move his body to the beat once again. Jinyoung lets loose and joins him, dancing randomly because he isn’t familiar with the actual steps. Yugyeom danced throughout the first part but soon plops down a couch to regain his energy. He watches as Jinyoung drunkenly dances like a grandfather and Bambam imitates him mockingly.

“Hyung, you’re so drunk!” Yugyeom laughs at Jinyoung, who continues with his tomfoolery, seemingly unbothered.

Jinyoung glares at the younger as if Yugyeom has greatly offended him. “Hey! You’re both drunk too!” That’s not false at all, but at least Yugyeom can handle his alcohol, and he will not have anything to regret the next morning.

While dancing, Jinyoung moves backward, feeling invincible and not caring if he accidentally stumbles into someone. But he does. Yugyeom bursts into laughter as Jinyoung trips and crashes against the back of another guy. Luckily, his face doesn’t meet the floor as strong hands quickly grip his arm, steadying him.

Jinyoung stands up straight, tries to, and apologizes to the other man, his words slurred. The guy chuckles amusedly. “Ya, Jinyoung-ah,” His gaze flits up to the face of the stranger.

“Oh, Jackson-ah!” Jinyoung perks up, only meeting his best friend again now throughout the entire time they spent at the party. “Your teammates finally let you go!”

“Yeah,” Jackson eyes his friend warily, observing the younger’s current state. Jinyoung is having a hard time keeping himself stable and almost collides into Jackon again. “Why’d you get so drunk?” When they’re drinking by themselves or with their close friends, Jinyoung doesn’t consume too much alcohol. He knows he has a low tolerance, and he doesn’t want to go over his limit, so the Jinyoung in front of Jackson is very unusual.

“No reason,” Jinyoung replies, shaking his head repeatedly. “Oh by the way, have you seen Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung spent quite a long time with Bambam and Yugyeom. Maybe Mark is done talking to his friends.

“Mark-hyung? I think I saw him outside with Jaebeom-hyung.” Jackson answers, pointing his thumb behind him and to the huge window which shows the front yard. “Should I take you to him? Or do you want me to go get him?”

“It’s okay, Seun-ah.” Jinyoung takes another gulp of his drink. Jackson narrows his eyes at him and abruptly grabs the cup from his best friend.

He sniffs the drink and grimaces. “Is this soju?” Jackson became curious about his friend once again. Jinyoung is definitely a beer-guy.

“Hey, I’m still drinking that!” Jinyoung protests and tries to recover his cup, but Jackson is quicker than him. He stealthily switches his cup filled with water with Jinyoung’s before giving it back. Jinyoung instantly takes a sip from his new cup, glaring at his best friend. He was too drunk to realize that it wasn’t his original drink.

"I missed you," Jinyoung says out of the blue, catching Jackson off-guard. He pulls the older into a hug and tucks his chin in the gap between Jackson's neck and shoulder. "Don't leave me again." 

Jackson hugs him back. Because Jinyoung rarely gets plastered without passing out, Jackson almost forgets that the younger gets affectionate when drunk. "I didn't know you love me that much." Jackson teases.

"I love you so, so, so much, Seunie. You're my forever friend." Jackson giggles fondly. It's not every day he gets to hear those words coming from Jinyoung.

An English party song starts playing. Jinyoung pulls Jackson to a less crowded space. He starts dancing along the beat and coerces his best friend into doing so as well. Jackson just obeys watching the younger amusedly. An inebriated Jinyoung is indeed a rare sight, and Jackson relearns the reason why. Jinyoung climbs up a coffee table and started dancing confidently as if it was his stage. However, his foot accidentally misses the surface of the table and he almost tumbles down. Panic surges through Jackson and adrenaline made him grab Jinyoung’s leg speedily before the younger falls.

“Jinyoung-ah, get down from there!” Jackson commands, still holding on to his rather hyperactive best friend. Jinyoung either didn’t hear him or didn’t mind Jackson at all. He’s waving to someone whom Jackson realizes is Youngjae, who is enjoying witnessing his hyung drunk.

“Jinyoung-ah!” Jackson tries again, now tugging on the boy for him to come down. Finally, Jinyoung heeds, but instead of descending properly, he hurls himself onto Jackson, who was not at all ready to receive a sudden weight. Jinyoung clings onto his best friend, arms around Jackson’s neck. “Yah! Jinyoung-ah!”

Jackson tries to remove Jinyoung’s arms off of him and pull away, but Jinyoung just holds him more tightly. The younger doesn’t say a word, his gaze fixed on his best friend. Jackson felt self-conscious under Jinyoung’s unwavering stare. His eyes are limpid; the bleariness brought by his drunkenness suddenly seemed to be gone. Their faces are only inches away, that Jackson can smell the tang of alcohol Jinyoung drank mixed with his cologne's sweet blackberry scent. Jackson didn’t drink much, but he feels vastly intoxicated. He is glad that the lights are dim and the music is blaring loudly, so Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to see his flushed face or hear his heart beating rapidly. Jackson averts his gaze, the tension between him and Jinyoung too much for him to handle.

“Seun-ah,” Jinyoung untangles one arm from Jackson and uses his free hand to turn Jackson’s head towards him. Jinyoung’s eyes meet Jackson’s before they move to Jackson’s lips and shifts back to his dark brown orbs. “I like you.”

If Jackson was taken aback, he quickly and proficiently hid his shock. He breaks eye contact again and lets out a fake laugh. “You’re drunk, Jinyoungie. You don’t—”

Jinyoung puts his index finger on Jackson’s lips to silence him. Jackson has no choice but to keep silent and listen to the younger. “I’m serious, okay? I like you. I like you because of your handsome face,” Jackson snorts. He finds it funny how he was expecting a deeper reason coming from his best friend, but apparently, it’s just his appearance. It doesn’t help that Jinyoung is trying to be serious while his speech is still slurred. He quickly puts on a blank face when Jinyoung glares at him. “You’re handsome a-and hot. You have a nice body. You’re sexy but you…you can be cute too. You’re just adorable in whatever you do, especially when you play with the maknaes, when you talk to your niece, when you pout because you didn’t get what you want. My heart melts every time.”

“You’re also such a good friend,” Jinyoung continues. “You’re always there to support me with whatever bullshit I decided to do. You cheer me up whenever I’m having a hard time. You’re always so kind to me. You buy me delicious food. You help me with my schoolwork. When you do those things, I can’t help but fall for you even more. You’re one of my good friends, but I want us to be more.”

Jackson stares softly at Jinyoung while the latter has his head down. Jackson is still incredulous about the situation he is currently in. He wants it to be real, but a part of him tells him that Jinyoung is only blabbering and doesn’t mean any of it.

“I-I want to be with you. I want to be there to comfort you whenever you feel homesick. I want to be able to hold you when you cry. I want to go to real dates with you. We could go watch a movie, have walks in a park or on a beach, discover new restaurants. I’d be happy to do whatever as long as I’m with you.” Jackson doesn’t know when their faces suddenly got closer to each other. He can easily make out the details on Jinyoung’s face and feel his hot breath. Jinyoung caresses his cheek.

“I like you.” Jinyoung tips Jackson’s chin up and leans in for a kiss. Jackson’s eyes widen, but they soon flutter shut as he savors the feeling of Jinyoung’s soft lips against his. It was just a simple chaste kiss, a mere peck, but it sends Jackson’s heart into doing somersaults. There was the intoxication again. Jackson feels warm and light. He was ecstatic. He will probably regret it, but that’s for tomorrow, and he wants to live in the moment. Jackson senses Jinyoung smiling against the kiss before pulling away, Jackson chasing the younger's lips.

Jackson is sure his face and neck are all red. He turns his head away and touches his neck due to shyness. He doesn’t know if he will be able to look at Jinyoung’s eyes without his confidence crumbling ever again. He doesn’t even know what to say to Jinyoung after their encounter, to begin with.

“Jinyoung, I—”

“How was it?” Jinyoung cuts him off before Jackson could say another word. "Do you think it’s fine?”

“What?”

“My confession. Do you think it would work on Mark-hyung?”

Jinyoung is a very good actor, Jackson will give him that. He would often be amazed by his best friend’s acting skills. He has even encouraged him to pursue an acting career. Jackson always says that he can read the story in Jinyoung’s eyes, but now, Jinyoung’s eyes are devoid of emotion he has a while ago. After being friends for so long, Jackson thought he could easily determine if Jinyoung is acting or not. Apparently, he can’t.

Jackson’s heart breaks into pieces. Jinyoung’s words are like bullets that are shot through Jackson’s already tattered heart, the pain of rejection catching up to him. He wants to run away, maybe yell at Jinyoung, but he stayed still, frozen. He doesn’t know what exactly to feel after an overwhelming amount of emotions rush through him. He felt angry towards his best friend; disappointed because he thought they could be something more; ashamed that he thought of such a thing; and defeated because after hearing those words from Jinyoung, he knows he has lost.

Jinyoung still has his eyes on him in anticipation. Jackson composes himself and tries to swallow all of his emotions before forcing a smile and uttering a nonchalant reply. “Yeah, I just think it would be better if you do it sober. You might regret it tomorrow.”

“Huh, I guess so.”

Jinyoung takes Jackson’s words into consideration and decides not to look for Mark anymore, him feeling like he could pass out at any moment is another reason. He plops down a couch nearby and dozes off instantly despite his uncomfortable position. Jackson follows him, sitting beside the cause of his heartbreak. He lets out a resigned sigh. Even after his outright rejection, he wouldn’t be able to ignore his best friend. Jackson gently places Jinyoung’s head on his lap and runs his hand through the younger’s hair as he stares at his serene face.

“I like you too, Jinyoungie.” Jackson whispers softly and leaves a kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!!! I'm sorry for taking 9328757 years to update. I haven't forgotten about this fic I swear. I've just been really busy with school for the past months. Instead of an update, I've been writing research papers and stuff. I survived though.
> 
> As for this chapter, I didn't know how it got so long. Anyways, I apologize if it's messy and all over the place. Still, I want to hear your thoughts about it (especially the end)! By the way, I've read all of your comments even before finishing this (I'm sorry for replying late as well). What if JJP or Markson happens though? For sure another ship will sail.
> 
> We are on to the last chapter! Hopefully, it doesn't take another century again. Thank you all for your kudos and comments. I very much appreciate them!


End file.
